7 First Times
by Limitbreaker
Summary: Sieben erste Male in der Beziehung von Cedric und Draco.
1. First Meeting

**First Meeting**

Das erste Mal, dass er Cedric Diggory traf, war in _Qualität für Quidditch _gewesen. Draco hatte gefühlte Stunden seinen Vater genervt, bis der mit ihm in dieses Geschäft gegangen war, mit der bösen Vorahnung, seinen Sohn nur unter magischen Einfluss wieder herauszubekommen. Er liebte Quidditch über alles und hatte zuvor schon einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen in seinem Alter bei Madam Malkins zugetextet, aber der schien wohl schüchtern gewesen zu sein, hatte er doch kaum ein Wort herausbekommen. Cedric war da anders…

„Vater, ich will den neuen Nimbus!"

„Ced, willst du nicht den neuen Nimbus?"

Die Lippen fest aufeinander pressend drehte Draco sich zu dem Mann hinter ihm um, der nicht sein Vater war. Lucius Malfoy hatte sich irgendwo in den hinteren Teil des Ladens verzogen und überließ Draco seinem Schicksal. Hinter ihm stand ein Mann, der auch in etwa Vaters Alter hatte, und zog gerade seinen Sohn ins Blickfeld. Ein vielleicht dreizehn Jahre alter Junge mit braunen Haaren und grauen Augen, die sich relativ schnell auf seine Schuhe richteten.

„Der ist viel zu teuer, Dad", sagte ‚Ced' leise, die Finger ineinander verknotend und errötend. „Mein Comet 260 reicht mir."

„Aber reicht er auch um dich ins Team zu bekommen?" Ceds Vater schob Draco kurzerhand zur Seite um sich den ausgestellten Besen besser ansehen zu können. „Du hast doch bald Geburtstag. Du kannst ihn dir gerne wünschen und wir kaufen ihn jetzt schon."

Draco drehte den Kopf und musterte den größeren Jungen, der ihm einen kurzen, freundlichen Blick zuwarf. „Du weißt was ich mir gewünscht habe…", murmelte er.

Draco legte den Kopf schief. _Er_ wusste es nicht. Es interessierte ihn jetzt aber. Was konnte jemand, der einen mickrigen Comet 260 flog – Draco ignorierte die Tatsache, was für ein Besen zu Hause auf ihn wartete – lieber haben wollen, als einen Nimbus 2000? Er selbst würde solange vor diesem Besen stehen, bis er ihn bekommen hatte.

„Was schaust du denn so?", fragte Ced ihn leicht verstört, als er bemerkte, dass Draco ihn noch immer anstarrte. Er tastete sich fahrig auf der Brust herum und richtete sich den Kragen. „Hab ich irgendwo was?"

„Du hast einen Knall, wenn du den Besen nicht willst", sagte Draco geradeheraus.

Ced klappte der Mund auf. Draco gab ihm einen Moment, damit er sich wieder fassen konnte und amüsierte sich über die hochroten Wangen. „Bitte was? Das ist aber nicht sehr nett von dir", sagte er und wandte den Blick wieder nach vorne, wo sein Vater vor sich hinphilosophierte.

Draco zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Ich bin nur ehrlich", sagte er. Ced schaute ihn kurz an, was Draco erwiderte. Sofort sah der Andere wieder weg, aber Draco starrte ihn weiter an. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, dann wagte Ced noch einen Blick und fuhr leicht erschrocken zurück, als Draco ihn anstierte.

„Ähm…" Er räusperte sich, klopfte sich die Hand an der Hose ab und hielt sie Draco hin. „Ich bin Cedric Diggory und das da ist mein Vater." Er deutete auf Besagten. „Dad möchte, dass ich in Hogwarts Quidditch spiele, aber die einzige Position, die für mich in Frage käme, wird auch dieses Jahr nicht frei und da kann ich mir gleich was Kleines wünschen und dafür nächstes Jahr den… Nimbus 2001, oder so."

Draco blinzelte, richtete seinen Blick kurz auf die Hand und dann wieder zu den grauen Augen, die freundlich zu ihm herunterschauten. „Draco Malfoy." Er nahm die andere Hand und ließ sich durchschütteln. Der Junge übertrieb es ein bisschen und strahlte dabei wie das Fell eines Einhornfohlens. „Freut mich, Labertasche."

Ced hörte auf Dracos Hand zu schütteln und ließ sie los, wobei er große Augen machte. Er hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hundewelpen, den man in den Regen gekickt hatte. „Laber…tasche?"

Draco nickte knapp. „Ich frage dich etwas und du erzählst mir deine ganze Lebensgeschichte." Er drängte die Tatsache, dass er eben dasselbe mit dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen getan hatte, einfach beiseite.

„Ich wollte nur… Ich hab… Also… Ähm…"

„Komm runter." Draco winkte ab und steckte die Hände wieder in die Hosentaschen. „Passt schon… Welche Klasse bist du denn?" Kontakte knüpfen war immer gut, sagte sein Vater. Lucius schrieb ihm vielleicht gerne vor, mit wem er sich abgeben sollte, aber Draco war ein Individuum. Er konnte sich ganz individuell einen Freundeskreis zusammenstellen.

Ced schien ein bisschen verwirrt zu sein, oder er war etwas blöd. Das würde ganz gut in Dracos Sammlung passen. Er hatte ja schon Crabbe und Goyle. Ced würde wenigstens hübsch anzuschauen sein. Nur wo würde er ihn hinstellen? Er hatte die halben Ferien gebraucht um Crabbe und Goyle beizubringen sich rechts und links neben ihm aufzubauen. Jetzt war da kein Platz mehr frei.

„Jetzt Dritte", sagte Ced schließlich. „Ich hab dich noch nie gesehen, also Erstklässler, ja?"

„Warum sicherst du deine Aussage jetzt nochmal ab?", fragte Draco.

„Was… Was meinst du?" Ced legte den Kopf schief.

„Das Ja. Mit dem Fragezeichen. Wenn du dir sicher bist, dass du mich noch nie gesehen hast, dann solltest du auch so reden", meinte Draco schulterzuckend. Er brauchte ein selbstbewusstes Accessoire. Daran mussten sie arbeiten. Aber Freunde hielten ja zusammen und deswegen würde er sein Bestes geben.

„Ja! Aber ich kann es ja nicht ganz genau wissen", sagte Ced lächelnd. „Es gibt ziemlich viele Schüler in Hogwarts und…"

„Und ich seh so alt aus?" Draco schmunzelte. Der Junge war lustig. Ein bisschen wie ein knautschiger Teddybär. Draco hatte zwar einen Plüschdrachen zu Hause, den ihm der merkwürdige Freund seines Vaters mit der langen Nase und den schwarzen Klamotten geschenkt hatte, aber man sollte immer eine große Auswahl an Stofftieren zur Verfügung haben.

„Nein!" Abwehrend die Hände hebend schüttelte Ced den Kopf.

„Ah, ich seh also aus wie ein Baby?"

Cedrics Augen wurden groß. „Das hab ich auch nicht gesagt!" Er schaute sich hilfesuchend um und fuhr sich schließlich durch die Haare, während Draco sich auf die Unterlippe biss, um das Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Ich meinte… also… Du wärst mir sicher aufgefallen." Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Wegen deinen Haaren."

„Ach, so… Ja." Draco pustete sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Ich kann dir einen super Aufhellungszauber empfehlen. Das würde deiner Frisur ein bisschen Pepp verleihen." Erschrocken riss Ced die Augen auf. „Das war ein Scherz." Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten, als Ced erleichtert ausatmete. „Ich darf doch noch gar nicht zaubern." Er ließ verheißungsvoll die Augenbrauen hüpfen – was Ced nicht zu kapieren schien – und packte den anderen Jungen kurzerhand am Arm, zerrte ihn von seinem Vater, der gerade von seiner erfolgreichen Zeit als Quidditchspieler in Hogwarts erzählte, weg.

„W-Was machst du?", fragte Ced ihn. Seine Stimme überschlug sich leicht, was Draco noch lustiger fand.

„Vater?" Er blieb erst direkt hinter Lucius stehen, der sich seufzend zu ihm umdrehte. Erstaunt hob er die Augenbrauen, als er den anderen Jungen bemerkte.

„Draco, wessen Hand hältst du da?"

Cedric errötete tatsächlich, aber Draco interessierte das nicht. „Das ist Ced. Wir haben uns da gerade kennengelernt." Lucius seufzte erneut. Immerhin war es noch gar nicht solange her, da hatte Draco von seinem neuen Freund, den er bei Madam Malkins kennengelernt hatte, gesprochen. „Er fliegt auch einen Comet 260. Und er mag meine Haare." Lucius verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und fixierte Cedric, der in sich zusammenschrumpfte.

„Ich hab nicht… Eigentlich wollte ich… Entschuldigung." Cedric starrte den Boden an und versteifte sich, als Draco seinen Arm mit herumschwang, während er ungeduldig vor und zurück wippte.

„Kann er…"

„Cedric?" Mit leicht heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln trat Cedrics Vater neben Lucius. „Wieso… Ähm…" Er schaute zu Dracos Vater und einen Moment starrten sie sich an. „Lucius."

„Amos." Lucius nickte leicht. „Wie läuft es im Ministerium? Irgendwelche interessanten Wesen aufgespürt?"

„Hah! Jetzt wo Sie es erwähnen, Lucius. Vor ein paar Tagen, da kam die Bitte rein eine Chimäre einzufliegen. Eine Chimäre! Unglaublich, nicht wahr? Ich bin ja ganz froh, dass ich schon vorher einsehen kann, was sie auf dem Lehrplan für Hogwarts haben. Cedric, mein Junge hier, belegt jetzt Pflege für magische Geschöpfe. Das liegt ihm in der Natur, würde ich mal sagen." Labertasche. Wie der Vater, so der Sohn…

Lucius nickte betont interessiert. „So, so? Draco, mein Sohn hier…" Er fasste Draco an der Schulter und zog ihn neben sich. „…hat etwas gegen widerliche Kriechtiere. Er hat eben nie gerne im Dreck gespielt."

Amos schien sich auf den Schlips getreten zu fühlen. Er packte Cedric am Arm und zerrte ihn von Draco weg, neben sich. Einen Moment hielt Draco noch Cedrics Ärmel fest, steckte dann aber die Hände wieder in die Hosentaschen, bevor er sich noch den Arm ausrenkte.

„Na ja, ich habe meinem Sohn lieber die Natur gezeigt, anstatt ihm beizubringen das Besteck von innen nach außen zu benutzen."

Lucius schmunzelte und auch Draco gluckste. „Es ist genau andersrum, Amos. Ich mache Ihnen keinen Vorwurf, dass Sie sich in der falschen Gesellschaft zutiefst blamieren würden."

„Ich denke nicht, dass das passieren würde", sagte Amos naserümpfend.

„Da Sie nie in den Genuss der richtigen Gesellschaft kommen werden", fügte Lucius nickend hinzu. Draco verzog schmollend die Mundwinkel und schaute zu seinem Vater hoch, aber der beachtete ihn nicht. Wenn er so weiter machte, dann hatte Draco gleich keinen neuen Freund mehr.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob diese Gesellschaft wirklich die richtige wäre", sagte Amos angefressen. „Auch für dich nicht, Ced. Komm." Damit schien er sich nicht weiter unterhalten zu wollen und zog Cedric neben sich her, als er ging. Der Junge warf einen Blick zurück über die Schulter, die grauen Augen blickten eher entschuldigend und brachten Draco so zu einem kurzen Lächeln.

„Draco", zischte sein Vater und drehte ihn grob zu sich um. Seine kalten Augen fixierten Draco und machten dem so gleich deutlich, dass er sich den neuen Nimbus abschminken konnte. „Was sollte das werden?"

Mit großen Augen zuckte Draco die Achseln. „Ich finde, er war ganz nett", sagte er und duckte sich sofort zwischen seinen Schultern, als Lucius die Hand hob. Einen Moment später spürte er sie auf seinem Kopf und schaute wieder hoch.

„Und die… ‚netten Leute' sind meistens?"

Draco seufzte. „Aber Crabbe und Goyle sind so langweilig", quengelte er fast.

„Dafür wissen sie, mit wem sie sich abgeben sollten und mit wem nicht. Ich dachte, dir ginge es da genauso?" Lucius hob erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen, aber Draco zuckte wieder nur mit den Schultern. „Manche Zaubererfamilien sind besser, als andere, Draco. Wenn du Harry Potter zum Beispiel nicht ausstehen kannst, dann stell dich trotzdem gut mit ihm. Empfindest du etwas für ein Schlammblut und zeigst das, dann mach dich schon mal auf mehr als ein bisschen Hausarrest gefasst. Und was halten wir von Blutsverrätern wie Diggory?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Sie sind genauso dumm wie die Muggel, die sie so toll finden…"

„Und wie kann man so grausame Menschen toll finden?" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hast du vergessen, was ich dir über die Hexenverfolgung erzählt habe?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt auch noch, dass du monatelang nicht mehr alleine in deinem Bett schlafen wolltest, oder?" Draco errötete und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Das können keine ‚netten' Menschen sein, wenn sie solche Geschichten befürworten."

Draco fuhr sich durch die Haare, als sein Vater die Hand von seinem Kopf nahm. „Jaah, aber…"

„Kein aber, Draco", sagte Lucius sofort. „Wir holen jetzt deine Mutter ab und gehen nach Hause."

Schwer seufzend nickte Draco, warf noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf den Besen und fragte sich irgendwo immer noch, was Ced sich stattdessen gewünscht hatte.

„Außerdem hätte ich da eine interessante Information für dich, Draco", sagte Lucius. „Hufflepuffs sind – leger gesagt – alles Luschen."

Das erste Mal, dass Draco Cedric Diggory traf, wäre, wenn es nach Lucius ginge, auch das letzte Mal gewesen.


	2. First Love

**First Love**

Liebe auf den ersten Blick war es für Cedric nie gewesen. Man verliebte sich aber nun auch wirklich nicht auf den ersten Blick in einen Jungen, zumindest glaubte er daran. Er hatte Draco sympathisch gefunden, warum genau wusste er nicht. Immerhin war er nicht ausgesprochen freundlich gewesen, aber vielleicht machte gerade das seinen Charme aus.

Sie als Freunde zu bezeichnen wäre übertrieben gewesen. Es schien so, als hätte Lucius Malfoy seinem Sohn in etwa dasselbe eingetrichtert, wie Cedrics Vater ihm. Halt dich von dem fern und alles ist in Ordnung. Größtenteils hielten sie sich ja auch daran, aber Cedric sah es als seine Pflicht an kleinen, blonden Slytherins den Weg zu zeigen, wenn sie sich im Schloss verliefen oder ihnen bei den Hausaufgaben zu helfen, wenn man sie ganz alleine in der Bibliothek traf.

Leider blieben nicht mal Slytherins ihr ganzes Leben lang klein. Sie werden größer und scheren sich keinen Dreck darum, dass man der Erste war, der Harry Potter beim Quidditch geschlagen hatte, egal wie oft man sich vorher genau das ausgemalt hatte. Nein, wichtig war nur, dass Potter überhaupt vom Besen gefallen war und das rieb man einem auch noch gezielt unter die Nase, bis man das bisschen Ruhm gar nicht mehr haben wollte.

Vielleicht war es zu der Zeit gewesen, als Cedric bemerkt hatte, dass er mehr als Sympathie für besagten nicht mehr ganz so kleinen, blonden Slytherin empfand. Er hatte sich schon vor Sorge nicht mehr eingekriegt, als er von irgendjemandem gehört hatte, Draco hätte sich von einem Hippogreif umbringen lassen. Dem war zum Glück nicht so gewesen, sonst hätte Draco ihm nicht am selben Tag noch mit seinem bandagierten Arm die Rippen prellen können, als er sich im Korridor an ihm vorbeischob, aber Cedric nahm ihm das nicht übel. Draco war nun mal so. Eigentlich konnte Cedric sich – als Hufflepuff – sogar etwas darauf einbilden einen Knuff mit dem Ellenbogen abzubekommen. Das blieb sonst den ach so tollen Gryffindors vorbehalten. Andererseits bezweifelte er, dass Draco überhaupt darauf geachtet hatte, wenn er da kurzerhand gegen die Wand rammte. Er hatte sich nicht mal umgesehen…

Gut, er hatte Draco also gern und damit konnte er auch gut leben. Das bedeutete ja nicht gleich, dass er Hogwarts' Vorzeigeschwuchtel werden musste oder gar Draco sowas auf die Nase binden. Dafür kannten sie sich wiederum nicht gut genug. Er würde ihn gerne besser kennenlernen, aber da würde Draco sicher nicht mitspielen. Dafür hörte er zu gut auf seinen Vater, der Cedric immer noch böse Blicke zuwarf, wenn er ihn am Bahnhof bemerkte. Ob man ihm ein paar kleine Gefühle so deutlich ansah? Er hoffte nicht.

Die fünfte Klasse war die Hölle für ihn. Da dachte man, die Phase mit Flaschendrehen im Gemeinschaftsraum sei vorbei, da fingen die Jungs im Schlafsaal an über ganz eklige Dinge zu reden. Schön, weniger eklig als leicht verstörend, aber man wollte sich auch nicht Stebbins ausführliche Erläuterung über sein Zungengemetzel mit Fawcett anhören, wenn man selbst nie in den Genuss von sowas kommen würde.

Fragen wie: „Und Cedric, erzähl du doch mal?", kriegte er erstens meistens gar nicht sofort mit und tat sie zweitens eh immer mit einem Lächeln ab. Lächeln half auch wunderbar dabei unangenehme Fragen zu vermeiden. Niemand würde glauben, es ginge ihm nicht gut, wenn er einfach weiterlächelte.

* * *

Draco war sich sicher, dass Cedric Diggory irgendwann merken würde, dass er ihn mochte, wenn er sich nur bescheuert genug in seiner Gegenwart aufführte. Also hob er seine Stimme noch ein bisschen, wenn Cedric an ihm vorbeilief, weil seine schönen Ausführungen über Potters Fall vom Besen zum Beispiel, doch so super ankamen. Er durfte es nur nicht übertreiben und Diggory lobpuddeln oder so, dann würde man ihn nachher noch zu Hogwarts' Vorzeigeschwuchtel machen wollen und darauf konnte er verzichten.

Worauf er nicht verzichten konnte, war Ceds Aufmerksamkeit. Er traute sich tatsächlich nicht ihn laut Ced zu nennen, obwohl der da sicher nichts gegen hätte. Dafür war er nicht der Typ. Wirklich verändert hatte er sich auch nicht, seit Draco in Hogwarts war. Außer, dass er nicht mehr plötzlich hinter ihm auftauchte, wenn er in der Bibliothek damit kämpfte herauszufinden, was er tun musste, damit er das eine Buch aus dem Regal bekam. Manchmal war das gar nicht so einfach. Ab einem gewissen Alter konnte man aber wohl nicht mehr auf kindliche Naivität und Unwissenheit zurückgreifen…

Blöde Hufflepuffs. Wurden älter und fingen an Mädchen zu zulächeln… Draco gefiel es gar nicht, dass Cedric so beliebt bei Mädchen war, auch wenn dem das irgendwie nicht aufzufallen schien. Wenn, dann knutschte er jedenfalls ziemlich diskret oder aber Draco schaute nicht ordentlich genug in alle dunklen Ecken.

Er war eifersüchtig und weil er eifersüchtig gewesen war, hatte er damit kämpfen müssen zu akzeptieren, dass er den Jungen, der sich zu fein für einen Nimbus 2000 gewesen war, mochte. Zudem musste er sich auch noch darum kümmern, dass niemand merkte, wen er gerne mal länger als gut war anstarrte. Am besten dafür eignete sich Pansy Parkinson und ihr sehr offensichtliches Interesse an ihm, was ihn aber in die ein oder andere Misere brachte.

„Draco, willst du wieder nicht mitspielen?"

Es schüttelte Draco jedesmal, wenn er das hörte. Er würde dem dämlichen Bund für Elfenrechte fünf Galleonen spenden, sollte die noch dämlichere Flaschendrehen-Phase irgendwann einmal vorbei sein. Bis jetzt schien aber die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords wahrscheinlicher zu sein.

„Das ist unter meinem Niveau", war allerdings die perfekte Ausrede. Er musste es nur arrogant genug rüberbringen und dann mit hoch erhobenem Kopf in Richtung Schlafsaal verschwinden, wo er dann darüber nachdenken konnte, ob er bei so einem bescheuerten Spiel mitmachen würde, wenn Ced nicht sicher auch finden würde, dass das unter seinem Niveau sei.

Aber es wäre auf jeden Fall angenehmer ihn küssen zu müssen, als Goyle. Der arme Blaise Zabini, was ließ er sich auch überreden das zu spielen… Seitdem hatte Daphne Greengrass allerdings eine merkwürdige Schwäche für homoerotische Literatur. Das war doch krank. Absolut krank. Eins dieser Bücher war auch nur durch Zufall in Dracos Tasche gefallen…

Zumindest band er das Ced auf die Nase, als der Vertrauensschüler ihn damit auf dem Gang erwischte…

* * *

„Wie gesagt, das gehört Daphne. Eigentlich kannst du mich dafür auch gar nicht nachsitzen lassen", sagte Draco und versuchte das Buch aus Cedrics Fingern zu bekommen.

Der drehte sich aber schmunzelnd von ihm weg und hielt das Buch außerhalb von Dracos Reichweite. „Dafür nicht, aber hast du schon mal auf die Uhr geschaut?"

Die Versuchung Draco nachsitzen zu lassen war schon immer relativ hoch für Cedric gewesen. Er könnte ganz allein mit ihm in einem Klassenzimmer sitzen und dabei zu sehen, wie er ihm verächtliche Blicke schenkte. Also genau das Gegenteil von dem, was er wollte und er würde Draco auch nie nachsitzen lassen. Wahrscheinlich auch nicht, wenn der wirklich etwas angestellt hatte, außer ein paar Minuten über der Ausgangssperre draußen zu sitzen und ganz schockiert auf ein paar Buchseiten zu starren. Cedric würde alles für ein Foto von diesem Gesichtsausdruck geben. Zu niedlich…

„Ich hab mich… verlesen…" Draco fuhr sich wirr durch die Haare. „Wie sagt man… überlesen… Du weißt was ich meine." Immer musste er sich so blamieren, wenn er mal alleine mit Ced war. Er verhaspelte sich, errötete sicher und machte einfach alles falsch. Er war kurz davor wütend mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen. Wie konnte Cedric nur so ruhig bleiben?

„Ist schon gut, Draco", sagte Cedric und lächelte dem Slytherin zu, der so aussah, als würde er ihn gleich umbringen wollen. Anscheinend konnte er ihn mit jedem Tag weniger ausstehen. „Ich werd dich nicht nachsitzen lassen."

Draco zog die Mundwinkel leicht herunter und wandte sich ab. Na, toll… Ein kleiner Teil von ihm hatte gehofft, Ced würde einmal im Leben fies genug sein so eine Drohung wahr zu machen. Aber da hatte er sich wohl wiedermal getäuscht. Wer wollte auch schon freiwillig einem viel zu kleinem Jungen dabei zu sehen, wie er kleine Herzchen durch die Gegend schoss? Er nervte Ced wahrscheinlich zu Tode. Pah, aber als ob das Draco Malfoy interessieren würde.

„Du traust dich doch eh nicht", sagte Draco und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, Cedric einen Blick zuwerfend.

Die Augenbrauen hebend ließ Cedric das Buch sinken. „Das hört sich fast an, als würdest du wollen, dass ich dich nachsitzen lasse", gluckste er, schien Draco damit aber zu verstimmen und räusperte sich schnell.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. Natürlich wollte er das. Er wollte aber nur, wenn Ced dabei wäre, weil es dann keine Zeitverschwendung sein konnte.

„Komm schon. Geh einfach zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte Cedric und suchte Dracos Blick. Anscheinend schmollte der Slytherin und sah so dem kleinen Jungen, der vor ein paar Jahren unbedingt einen neuen Besen hatte haben wollte, unglaublich ähnlich.

Draco seufzte auf und ließ die Arme sinken. „Krieg ich Daphnes Buch wieder? Sonst werde ich das Opfer ihres unglaublichen, weiblichen Zorns", sagte er und Cedric lachte tatsächlich auf. Dracos Herz hüpfte ihm aus der Brust und in den siebten Himmel, wo es einen sehr merkwürdigen Tanz aufführte, bevor es sich wieder zurück traute. Draco räusperte sich und fuhr betont kalt fort: „Also, was ist jetzt?" Er streckte die Hand aus und brauchte seine ganze Beherrschung um nicht vor Aufregung zu zittern. Vielleicht würde er Ceds Hand… Nein, nein, er würde nicht…

„Ich denke aber nicht, dass sie schon alt genug ist, um das zu lesen", murmelte Cedric, der kurz in dem Buch geblättert und prompt die sehr, sehr, _sehr_ schmutzigen Seiten aufgeschlagen hatte. „Du eigentlich auch nicht…" Er lächelte Draco zu, der daraufhin wieder mit den Augen rollte. Er errötete leicht und Cedric hatte Mühe einen Seufzer zu unterdrücken. Wie gerne würde er einmal die Ursache für so einen Rotschimmer sein…

„Gib's mir einfach", sagte Draco. „Also… Das Buch." Schon wieder blamiert. Grandiose Leistung, Mr. Malfoy…

Cedrics Augen weiteten sich leicht. Nicht, dass er den zweideutigen Sinn des ersten Satzes sofort verstanden hätte, aber jetzt schickte der bloße Gedanke, dass Draco so etwas meinen könnte, einen kribbeligen Schauer seinen Rücken herunter. Langsam streckte er den Arm aus und reichte Draco das Buch, wünschte sich die schmalen Finger würden seine kurz streifen und war doch irgendwie froh, als sie es nicht taten. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung zog Draco ihm das Buch weg und steckte es in seine Tasche, schaute noch einmal zu Cedric hoch.

„Na, dann…" Die Hände in den Hosentaschen verbergend schob Draco sich an Cedric vorbei, rempelte ihn dabei leicht an und ignorierte das laute Klopfen seines Herzens. Allerdings wollte es nicht aufhören und Draco legte sich verwirrt eine Hand auf die Brust, realisierte einen Moment später, dass das nur Cedrics Schritte waren.

„Ich begleite dich zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück", sagte er und fasste Draco an der Schulter. Ein Lächeln huschte über Dracos Züge, als er die Wärme von Cedrics Hand spürte.

„Ach, denkst du, ich krieg das alleine nicht hin?", fragte Draco.

Cedric öffnete sofort den Mund und wollte widersprechen.

„Passt schon", fuhr Draco dazwischen, damit Cedric am Ende nicht abhaute. „Sonst brummt mir jemand anderes nachher noch eine Strafarbeit auf. Wenn du mich also die Nähe eines griesgrämig dreinblickenden Vertrauensschülers ausnutzen lassen willst, werde ich dich davon nicht abhalten."

Cedric grinste ihm zu und nickte zustimmend. Seine Hand auf Dracos Schulter zitterte leicht und er hoffte inniglich, dass man das nicht bemerkte. Wenigstens konnte er so noch einen Moment in Dracos Nähe bleiben…


	3. First Hug

**First Hug**

„Ich sag dir, die Mädchen fliegen noch mehr auf dich, wenn du Champion werden würdest, Cedric", wisperte Stebbins ihm ehrfürchtig ins Ohr, während sie in der Halle saßen und den Feuerkelch anstarrten. Ein beliebter Aufenthaltsort für viele Schüler momentan. Jeder wollte sehen, wer sich bewarb um Hogwarts, Beauxbatons oder Durmstrang zu vertreten. Jeder Kandidat wurde auch sofort heiß diskutiert, manche mehr, manche weniger und vielleicht lag es daran, dass Cedric seinen Namen noch nicht reingeworfen hatte. Wenn, dann wollte er das tun, während keiner sagen konnte, dass er es eh nicht schaffen würde.

Und natürlich würde er nicht ausgewählt werden. Die anderen würden es auf das Haus Hufflepuff schieben und Cedric auf sein nicht vorhandenes Talent… in allen Dingen… vollkommen talentfrei…

Warum _dachte_ er überhaupt daran, es zu versuchen?

Weil die geringe Wahrscheinlichkeit bestand, dass er Champion wurde und dann würden die Mädchen auf ihn fliegen. Na ja, vielleicht würde Draco sich so wenigstens einmal für ihn interessieren.

Cedric stieß einen schweren Seufzer aus und schwenkte den Blick zu dem blonden Slytherin, der ihm fast genau gegenüber saß. Er unterhielt sich angeregt mit einem Mädchen, während seine beiden Gorillas sich über ein Schokotörtchen, das wirklich verboten köstlich ausschaute, zankten. Ein Mädchen… Cedric seufzte erneut. Irgendwann hatte das ja anfangen müssen.

Draco sah so gut aus, mit seinen außergewöhnlich hellen Haaren und den nebelgrauen Augen. So wie Cedric ihn einschätzte würde er in seiner Zeit in Hogwarts ein halbes Dutzend Freundinnen abkriegen und mit jeder ein Messer tief in Cedrics Brust rammen.

„Cedric, mach doch einfach." Stebbins stupste ihn leicht in die Seite und Cedric rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle. Da war er empfindlich.

War das da Parkinson? Nein, das Mopsgesicht saß eine Bank tiefer neben Davis und lästerte über einen der Bewerber. Cedric rieb sich über die Augen. Er brauchte vielleicht eine Brille…

„Hier…" Stebbins drückte ihm Pergament und Feder in die Hand. „Schreib."

Wie in Trance kritzelte Cedric seinen Namen auf das Pergament, nur damit Stebbins die Klappe hielt. Währenddessen fixierte er weiter die Bank gegenüber und errötete schlagartig, als Draco ihn anschaute. Einen Moment stoppte die Zeit für ihn und er merkte nicht einmal, wie Stebbins mit der Hand vor seiner Nase herumwedelte. Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten, aber er zog sie lieber nach unten, anstatt Cedric in den Genuss eines Lächelns kommen zu lassen. Das Mädchen neben ihm – Greengrass, wenn Cedric sich recht erinnerte – stupste ihn an und dafür knuffte Draco sie zurück. Argh! So ungerecht… Er wollte auch geknufft werden…

„Aufstehen." Stebbins platzierte eine Hand auf Cedrics Rücken und drückte ihn von der Bank.

„W-Was?" Verwirrt schaute Cedric sich um. In der Halle war es plötzlich auffallend leise geworden und alle starrten ihn an. Er schluckte hart und schenkte Stebbins einen missbilligenden Blick, aber der fixierte unschuldig die Decke.

„Geh schon", formte er mit den Lippen und summte dann leise vor sich hin.

Cedric nahm sich vor ihn später dafür auch mal ordentlich zu knuffen. Sich räuspernd drehte er sich auf den Absätzen um und versuchte möglichst cool auszusehen, als er sich auf den Feuerkelch zubewegte. Die blaue Linie um den Kelch waberte, als er sie durchquerte, hielt ihn aber nicht zurück. Cedric hätte wirklich damit gerechnet, dass er genauso wie einige vor ihm mit einem weißen Bart vor demjenigen landen würde, den er mochte und sich zu Tode blamieren würde, einfach weil es von vorneherein klar war, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. Na ja, wenigstens hätte Draco dann etwas zu lachen gehabt.

So schnell er konnte warf er seinen Namen in den Kelch, drehte sich wieder herum und stolperte vorwärts. Er wagte einen kurzen Seitenblick zu Draco, lächelte und wurde von Stebbins weggezerrt, bevor er sehen konnte, ob Draco sein Lächeln erwidert hatte.

* * *

„Er hat dir zugelächelt, Draco! Er lächelt dir ständig zu!" Greengrass quietschte vergnügt auf. „Der Champion unserer Schule hatte nur Augen für dich, als Dumbledore seinen Namen aufgerufen hat!"

Draco verdrehte die Augen, inständig hoffend, dass man den Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen nicht sehen konnte. „Hör auf damit, Greengrass. Das ist krank, pervers…" Er schüttelte sich demonstrativ. „Geh zurück zu deinen Porno-Büchern."

Die Hände faltend drehte Daphne sich einmal im Kreis, bevor sie sich neben Draco fallen auf die dunkle Ledercouch fallen ließ. „Ihr seht so gut zusammen aus", schwärmte sie.

„Das will ich gar nicht hören", schnaubte Draco. Er wollte das wirklich nicht hören. Natürlich freute er sich innerlich darüber, dass jemand verstand, wie unsagbar gut er aussah und das Ced das passende Accessoire für ihn war, aber Greengrass nervte nur. Musste sie ihn ständig so von der Seite anschwulen? Damit hämmerte sie ununterbrochen Nägel in Dracos Herz. Das schlug nämlich wirklich immer noch für Cedric Diggory und dementsprechend enttäuscht war er darüber, dass der ihn keines Blickes mehr würdigen würde, jetzt wo er Champion war.

Deswegen musste er Ceds Aufmerksamkeit zurückgewinnen.

„Was bastelst du da eigentlich?", nervte Greengrass ihn.

Dracos Augen wurden groß, als sie ihm den Prototypen eines Ansteckers wegschnappte. „Lass… Gib mir den… Greengrass!" Rot werdend sprang er auf, als Greengrass über die Lehne hüpfte und kichernd den Anstecker begutachtete.

„Wie süß!", trällerte sie und grinste Draco zu. „Ich sagte doch, ihr passt so gut zusammen."

Draco verzog wütend die Mundwinkel und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Fang nicht wieder damit an. Ich will nur unsere Schule unterstützen", zischte er.

Daphnes Grinsen wurde breiter, nicht sehr schön oder mädchenhaft… Einfach dreckig. „Und wo sind dann die für Potter?", fragte sie provozierend.

Die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengend machte Draco einen Satz um das Sofa herum und versuchte Daphne zu fassen zu kriegen, aber die war merkwürdig flink. „Eher wird Blaise Zabini weiß, als dass ich Potter das Fangirl gebe."

„Natürlich, Draco", kicherte Daphne und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, bevor sie wissend nickte. „Aber versuch deinem Fangirl nichts vorzumachen. Und ich meine nicht Pansy!"

Draco verdrehte die Augen und streckte die Hand aus. „Gib mir den Anstecker", verlangte er. „Oder ich reibe Professor Snape unter die Nase, was für Literatur du nach Hogwarts bringst."

Mit aufleuchtenden Augen lehnte Daphne sich vor, den Anstecker festumklammernd. „Ich hab ja gehört, Snape soll ebenfalls –"

„Nein!" Draco presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren. „Hör auf damit. Das ist ja krank!" Er wollte keine Daphne-Version von der Freundschaft seines Vaters zu Snape eingetrichtert bekommen. Oder sonst etwas. Plötzlich aufgerissene Umhänge und Potters, die da drunter verschwanden. „Oh, Scheiße… Jetzt krieg ich die Bilder nicht mehr aus dem Kopf."

Daphne lachte beinahe hysterisch auf. „Akzeptiere es, Draco. Auch unsere wunderbare, reinblütige Gesellschaft bürgt ihre ganz eigenen Tragödien. Wenn du dich nicht in ein Muggelmädchen verliebst, dann eben in deinen besten, reinblütigen Freund. Unmöglich. Nie Erfüllung. Ewig versteckt."

„Greengrass…" Draco verzog angewidert die Mundwinkel. Musste die ihm das so unter die Nase reiben? „Gib mir den Anstecker. Ich bin noch nicht fertig." Er streckte wieder den Arm aus und wartete geduldig ab.

„Vielleicht solltest du – nur zur Tarnung versteht sich – lieber noch eine Anti-Potter-Seite machen?", schlug Daphne grinsend vor und ließ den Anstecker in Dracos Hand fallen.

„Halt einfach dein Maul", schnaubte Draco und schwang sich wieder über die Lehne. „Jetzt verzieh dich."

„Ich könnte dir helfen."

Draco versuchte seine Wut zu unterdrücken, als das Mädchen sich wieder neben ihn setzte. Tief durchatmend widmete er sich einfach weiter seiner Arbeit. Daphne duplizierte einfach seinen Prototypen und fummelte selbst daran herum.

„Was macht ihr da?"

Draco biss sich entnervt auf die Unterlippe und hob den Blick, nur um sich zu wundern, warum Zabini mit Goyle aus dem Schlafsaal kam und nicht Crabbe mit Goyle. Kurz darauf polterte Crabbe ihnen aber nach und Draco befand, dass er sich von Daphnes Horrorstorys nicht so aus der Fassung bringen lassen sollte.

„Ich versuche Potters Selbstbewusstsein zu schmälern", sagte Draco und warf Blaise den Anstecker zu, Daphnes Lachen ignorierend. Es war vielleicht wirklich besser, wenn er auf der ich-hasse-Potter-Schiene fuhr, anstatt öffentlich seine Zuneigung zu Cedric Diggory zu bekunden.

„Ah…" Blaise begutachtete den Anstecker genauestens. „Nett… Aber mach dir nicht wieder so nen Druck. Du weißt, dass dann immer alles in die Hose geht." Er warf Draco den Anstecker wieder zu und hoffte wohl innerlich, dass der ihn fallen ließ, aber den Gefallen tat Draco ihm nicht.

„Wenn du Greg von deiner Hose entbehren kannst, dann werd ich wenigstens schneller fertig", sagte Draco, winkte Crabbe und Goyle zu sich und wollte ihn gerade erklären, was sie tun sollten, als Blaise ihm ein „Perversling" entgegen schleuderte. Einen Moment versuchte Draco sich zu beruhigen, drehte sich dann langsam wieder seinem Klassenkameraden zu und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Was hast du gesagt?"

Blaise räusperte sich. „Perversling."

Schnaubend richtete Draco sich auf und glättete sich die Hose. „Und wieso bitte?"

„Weil du auf dieser kranken Schwulen-Schiene von Greengrass mitreitest!", maulte Zabini und ignorierte das kleine Schnauben von Daphne.

„Ey, wenn du zu intolerant für sowas bist, dann knutsch eben nicht –"

„Es war ein blödes Spiel, verdammt nochmal!", regte Blaise sich richtig auf. Wenn seine Haut nicht zu dunkel dafür wäre, könnte man sicher die Zornesröte aufsteigen sehen. „Wenigstens kann ich es einen Sommer ohne Potter aushalten und stürme nicht als erstes in sein Abteil im Zug!"

„Du widerlicher…" Draco zückte den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Zabini, der große Augen machte.

„Woah, mach mal langsam, Draco!" Er wich mit erhobenen Händen zurück. „Nimm das Ding weg."

„Entschuldige dich", zischte Draco. „Sofort."

„Wofür bitte?", raunte Blaise. „Ich hab nicht mit dem Scheiß angefangen."

„Oh, aber sowas von", gab Draco zurück.

„Was reagierst du da auch so empfindlich?"

„Das sagt der Richtige!"

„Ich habe nicht…" Draco schnappte sich einen Anstecker und warf den kurzerhand nach Zabini, der sich duckte. „Geht's noch?!" Draco schnappte sich noch einen und feuerte ihn direkt an Zabinis Schläfe. „Aua!" Die Hände schützend überm Kopf verschränkend machte Blaise sich kurzerhand davon, aber Draco griff sich eine ganze Hand Anstecker und lief dem Anderen nach.

„Bleib stehen und entschuldige dich!", rief er und hastete so schnell er konnte die Treppe hoch. Er holte aus und traf Blaise mit einem Anstecker am Hinterkopf.

„Verschwinde! Aua! Lass mich in Ruhe!" Ein bisschen wie ein Mädchen wedelte Blaise mit den Armen, als er auf die Ländereien hastete und einen Platz suchte, wo er sich vor Dracos Zorn verstecken konnte. Er hatte keine Mühe einen zu finden, da Draco die Verfolgungsjagd aufgab, als er gegen jemanden knallte und auf dem Boden landete. Zwar sah er noch, wie Zabini in Richtung des Sees rannte, aber als er seine Anstecker aufsammeln wollte, bahnte sich Cedrics Hand den Weg in sein Blickfeld und Draco wurde schlagartig bewusst, gegen wen er da gerannt war.

Schluckend schaute er hoch und musste mit ansehen, wie Cedric die Augenbrauen zusammenzog, als er einen der Anstecker musterte, die Draco fallen gelassen hatte. Einen Moment später lächelte der Champion sein typisches Lächeln und schaute zu Draco.

„Du bist für mich?", fragte er und klang wirklich unsicher.

Draco spürte seine Wangen heiß werden und wischte sich schnell mit der Hand darüber, verteilte sicherlich etwas Dreck auf seiner Haut, aber solange der verbergen würde, wie unangenehm ihm das war, interessierte es ihn nicht. Er nickte knapp, worauf Cedric ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte. Draco zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sie griff und sich hochziehen ließ.

„Du…", fing er an und keuchte erschrocken auf, als Cedric die Arme um ihn schlang. Mit großen Augen stolperte Draco einen Schritt nach vorne und knallte gegen Cedrics Brust. Das Blut pulsierte mit einem Mal in einer nie dagewesenen Geschwindigkeit durch seine Adern. Draco traute sich nicht zu atmen, kam aber nicht umhin den wunderbaren Geruch so intensiv wie nie zuvor wahrzunehmen. Weiche Haarspitzen kitzelten seine heiße Wange, er fühlte Cedrics Ohr seine Schläfe streifen, als der sich herunter lehnte, die Hände fest auf Dracos Rücken pressend, als wolle er ihn nie wieder loslassen. Das wäre zu schön…

Ein paar Herzschläge hielt Cedric ihn einfach fest, dann ging ein Zittern durch seinen Körper und er wollte sich zurücklehnen. Draco hob zaghaft die Hand und tätschelte ihm kurz den Rücken, bevor er schnell zurücktrat. Etwas verlegen schaute er zu dem Älteren hoch, der ziemlich abwesend blinzelte.

„T-Tut mir Leid!", brüllte Cedric ihn plötzlich an und duckte sich zwischen seinen eigenen Schultern, die Augen fest zusammenkneifend und wie ein Thermometer anlaufend.

„Kein Grund zu schreien, Ced", sagte Draco relativ leise.

Cedric schaute auf, sichtlich verdutzt. „Was?"

Mit Entsetzen stellte Draco fest, dass er gerade genug Hirnzellen verloren hatte um Cedrics Namen nur noch halb aussprechen zu können. „Cedric ist mir zu lang", sagte er schulterzuckend. Er wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick in Cedrics Augen, die ähnlich aufleuchteten, wie die Sonne hinter ihm, bevor sie hinter den Schlosszinnen verschwand und die Umgebung in ein orange-rotes Licht tauchte. „Wenn's dir nicht passt, dann…"

„Nein, ist schon gut", sagte Cedric hastig, lächelte freundlich und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Peinlich berührt schaute er in der Gegend herum, während Draco ihn direkt fixierte. Er konnte immer noch die Wärme des anderen Körpers spüren und obwohl es schlichtgesagt arschkalt war, kochte es in ihm drinnen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, in der niemand einen Ton von sich gegeben hatte, räusperte Cedric sich. „Da-Das war sicher zeitaufwendig." Er deutete auf die am Boden liegenden Anstecker.

„Ich hab genug, um sie nach Zabini werfen zu können, also…" Draco zuckte erneut mit den Schultern, hockte sich hin und sammelte die Anstecker auf. „Nimm's nicht persönlich."

Cedric hockte sich ebenfalls hin und half Draco, achtete peinlichst genau darauf ihn nicht zu berühren, weshalb genau das natürlich passieren musste. Seine Hand streifte Dracos und er zuckte zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt, fiel kurzerhand nach hinten um und landete auf seinem Hosenboden. Draco gluckste, steckte die Anstecker in seine Umhangtasche und richtete sich auf.

„Soll ich auch mal?", fragte er und hielt Cedric die Hand hin.

„Ähm… Also… Ich… Eigentlich hab ich…"

Draco winkte schnell ab und unterbrach Cedrics Versuche ihn freundlich abblitzen zu lassen. Er sollte in einen Gefühlsausbruch nichts hineininterpretieren. Merlin, so wie Ced reagierte würde er sicherlich gleich unter die Dusche springen und versuchen sich reinzuwaschen.

„Mach dir mal keinen Kopf", sagte Draco und grinste schief. „Ich zeig dich ja nicht wegen Belästigung an." Er presste sich die Hände gegen die Brust und redete mit zittriger Stimme weiter: „P-Professor Snape, Sir. Sie müssen mir glauben, dass in Cedric Diggory ein ganz brutaler Psychopath schlummert. Es ist so o-offensichtlich!"

Cedric presste die Lippen so fest zusammen, dass man nur noch eine schmale, weiße Linie erkennen konnte.

„Nicht lustig?" Draco räusperte sich und trat zurück. „Na dann… geh ich mal…" Er drehte sich um und wollte zurücklaufen, aber Cedric hielt noch einmal kurz zurück.

„Draco?"

Angesprochener schaute kurz über die Schulter.

„Danke für deine Unterstützung", sagte Cedric lächelnd.

Draco fühlte das Blut schon wieder in Richtung seiner Wangen schießen, nickte deswegen nur abgehackt und machte sich so schnell er konnte davon.


	4. First Dance

**First Dance**

Cedric verzog entsetzt das Gesicht. „Wir müssen was?", keuchte er.

Stebbins direkt vor ihm, hörte auf seinen Besen durch die Gegend zu wirbeln und strahlte Cedric an. „Tanzen!" Seufzend drückte er den Besen an sich und rieb die Wange an den Reisigzweigen. „Oh, ich hoffe so sehr, dass sie mit mir hingeht…"

„Fawcett ist deine _Freundin_, natürlich geht sie mit dir!" Cedric presste sich die Hände vors Gesicht. „Merlin, ich werde niemanden finden und alleine gehen müssen. Das wird die Blamage für Hogwarts. Alle werden sie lieber mit Harry gehen wollen und…"

„Diggory, bleib locker!", fuhr Stebbins ihm dazwischen. „Die Mädchen stehen auf dich. Kapier's endlich. Frag irgendeine, noch sind alle frei. Deine größere Sorge sollten deine Trampelfüße sein." Schwungvoll deutete er mit dem Besen auf Cedrics Füße, die der schnell auf sein Bett zog, um sie zu verstecken. Stebbins grinste ihm zu und tänzelte wieder durch den Schlafsaal. „Der unglaubliche, stets perfekte Cedric Diggory ist tatsächlich nicht in der Lage dazu einen einfachen Walzer fehlerfrei über die Bühne zu bekommen."

Cedric schrumpfte wiedermal in sich zusammen. Er würde Hogwarts Schande bereiten. Warum konnte der Weihnachtsball nicht ins Wasser fallen? Er wollte gar nicht mit einem Mädchen tanzen. Mit demjenigen, den er gern hatte wollte er auch nicht tanzen, weil er dessen Füße plattwalzen würde.

„Aber!" Stebbins drehte sich herum und richtete den Besen auf Cedric. „Mr. Diggory kann geholfen werden. Er muss nur die richtige Frage stellen." Den Besen auf den Boden rammend stellte Stebbins sich furchtbar gerade hin und wartete grinsend ab.

„Wie?", würgte Cedric hervor.

Stebbins rollte mit den Augen. „Er fragt einfach Malfoy."

„Was?!"

„Oh, falsche Frage", gluckste Stebbins und drehte Cedric den Rücken zu um aus dem Fenster zu starren. „Die zarte Bindung zwischen euch beiden kann dir helfen, sofern du weißt, wie du sie dir zu Nutze machen kannst."

„Kannst du bitte wieder vernünftig reden?" Cedric fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich soll doch nicht ernsthaft Draco Malfoy fragen, ob er mir tanzen beibringt, oder?" Als ob er sich nicht neulich schon mehr als genug blamiert hatte. Was war nur über ihn gekommen, als er Draco einfach angefallen hatte? Der arme Junge schien bis auf die Grundfesten erschüttert…

„Was denn?" Stebbins warf sich auf sein Bett und baumelte mit den Beinen. „Ihr kennt euch doch… irgendwie… Weiß ich doch nicht. Und ein Malfoy kann bestimmt tanzen."

„Bestimmt." Cedric nickte.

„Gut, dann frag ihn doch einfach."

Sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht reibend malte Cedric sich schon aus, wie Draco ihm diese Anstecker an den Kopf werfen würde, sollte er es wagen ihn zum Tanzen aufzufordern.

„Ehrlich, was hast du denn zu verlieren?", fragte Stebbins und eigentlich hatte er Recht. „Entweder das oder du blamierst dich beim Ball vollkommen. Ich würde den Biss der Schlange vorziehen."

Cedric griff hinter sich und schleuderte sein Kopfkissen gegen Stebbins' Hinterkopf. „Kannst du aufhören so merkwürdig rumzufaseln?"

„Ah!" Stebbins presste sich dicht auf seine Matratze. „Nein, ich will gebildet klingen! Nur so wird Malfoy auch mir tanzen beibringen."

Hätte Cedric noch ein Kissen gehabt, es wäre schon längst auf dem Weg zu Stebbins…

* * *

„Du willst was?" Draco starrte Cedric ungläubig an. Man sah ihm förmlich an, dass er den Hogwarts-Champion gerade für verrückt erklärte. Cedric rechnete fest damit gleich etwas sehr Hartes an den Kopf geworfen zu bekommen.

Es hatte ihn einen Haufen Überwindung gekostet Draco von seinem Grüppchen Slytherins wegzubekommen. Merkwürdigerweise hatte er sich nicht verhaspelt, auch ganz normal gewirkt, aber innerlich brodelte es in ihm. Er wollte Dracos schlanken Körper am liebsten schon wieder an sich pressen, aber dafür liefen in diesem Korridor viel zu viele giggelnde Mädchen herum. Sicher alles Kandidatinnen für Dracos Tanzpartnerin.

„Wenn du nicht kannst… oder das dämlich findest, dann sag ruhig nein", sagte Cedric und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Aber ich kenn sonst niemanden, der mir dabei helfen könnte."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Professor McGonagall bringt es denjenigen bei, die es nicht können", sagte er und verschränkte abweisend die Arme vor der Brust. „Meine Hilfe brauchst du nicht zwingend."

Cedric errötete. Warum hatte Stebbins ihm das nicht gesagt? Oh, dieser verdammte…

„Aber wenn's dir zu peinlich ist…" Draco grinste süffisant. Dieser Ausdruck ließ Cedric hart schlucken. Er hatte hier immer noch einen Slytherin vor sich; einen, der nichts Besonderes für ihn empfand. Es gab keinen Grund, warum Draco ihm einfach so helfen sollte. „Wir treffen uns heute Abend im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Ich kann Professor Snape überreden es uns ungestört zu überlassen."

Cedric wurde ganz mulmig bei dem Gedanken allein mit Draco zu sein. Ungestört, wie er das betont hatte gefiel ihm irgendwie nicht und gleichzeitig viel zu sehr. Dieser Junge löste so widersprüchliche Gefühle in ihm aus, da konnte niemand draus schlau werden. Trotzdem nickte Cedric. Er war bereit sich in die Schlangengrube zu begeben, wofür Stebbins ihm innerlich auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Gut, passt dir acht Uhr?" Draco tat Cedrics erneutes Nicken mit einem Augenrollen ab. „Dann sei pünktlich. Ich warte nicht gerne." Er winkte lässig und machte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Schwer seufzend lehnte Cedric sich gegen die Wand.

Was hatte er sich da nur eingebrockt?

* * *

Nervös die Finger immer wieder ineinander schiebend hockte Draco auf einem Pult in dem leeren Klassenzimmer und wartete darauf, dass Cedric endlich auftauchte. Er war nicht zu spät, aber trotzdem hatte Draco richtig Angst davor, dass er nicht auftauchen und doch lieber mit Professor McGonagall üben würde. Dann hatte es sich nicht einmal gelohnt, dass er sich ein bisschen herausgeputzt hatte…

„Entschuldige, bin ich zu spät?"

Draco schaute über die Schulter und atmete erleichtert aus. „Nein", sagte er und rutschte von dem Pult. „Ich war zu früh. Ist schon in Ordnung." Er fixierte Cedric, der sich erst unsicher umschaute und dann die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog. „Wir haben bis zur Ausgangssperre Zeit. Und du weißt ja, dass du die sicher übertreten darfst. Je nachdem, wie lange wir brauchen."

„Du wirst schon nicht deine ganze Nacht für mich opfern müssen", sagte Cedric und lächelte verlegen. „Hoffe ich."

Draco gluckste und zückte den Zauberstab. „Wir haben sogar Musik. Plus einen Schweigezauber, der über dem Klassenzimmer liegt. Das heißt niemand hört, was hier drinnen vor sich geht." Er hob den rechten Mundwinkel an und musterte Cedric, der bei diesen Worten leicht erzitterte.

„So?" Cedric räusperte sich. Übertrieben laut, wie Draco fand. Eine lasche Methode, das zu testen. „Gut vorbereitet bist du auf jeden Fall. Dann fangen wir doch an?"

„Wenn du anfangen willst, dann sag das und lass das Fragezeichen weg", sagte Draco und ließ die Musik anlaufen, bevor Cedric irgendetwas Dämliches vor sich hinbrabbeln konnte. „Immerhin geht es hier nur um dich." Er steckte den Zauberstab weg und hielt Cedric die Hand hin. Sein Herz schlug schneller als der dreiviertel Takt des Walzers.

„Ist… Müssen wir viele Dinge lernen?", fragte Cedric, kam näher und zögerte, bevor er Dracos Hand nahm.

„Wenn du viel tanzen willst", sagte Draco, legte sich eine von Cedrics Händen an die Hüfte und selbst eine auf Cedrics Schulter. „Ansonsten reicht ein Walzer. Die Musik ist übrigens einer. Jeder Walzer wird im dreiviertel Takt gespielt, aber nicht jeder dreiviertel Takt ist ein Walzer. In der Regel kommt der Bass auf dem ersten Schlag. Es gibt auch nicht tanzbare Walzer, eher zum Erleben, anstatt zum Sein."

Cedric starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, seine Hand an Dracos Hüfte zitterte heftig und krallte sich etwas zu fest, aber Draco ließ sich das nicht anmerken. „Schreiben wir auch einen Test?", hauchte er.

Draco gluckste. „Ich dachte, du willst vielleicht auch ein bisschen was über die Materie wissen", sagte er. „So… Du bist der Mann… Also… Wir sind natürlich beide Männer, aber tu jetzt einfach mal so, als sei ich deine niedliche, kleine Freundin. Passt ja von der Größe."

„Ich hab keine Freundin", sagte Cedric hastig, als müsse er sich rechtfertigen. Der Rotschimmer betonte seine Wangenknochen wunderbar und Draco konnte nicht anders, als das niedlich zu finden. Ced war immer noch derselbe knautschige Teddybär, wie der Junge, den er in _Qualität für Quidditch_ getroffen hatte.

„Aha… und mit wem gehst du zum Ball?", fragte Draco, wobei er nicht verbergen konnte, dass er leicht neugierig klang.

Cedric schaute ihm nicht in die Augen. „Cho Chang. Die Sucherin von Ravenclaw." Draco gab ein verstehendes Geräusch von sich. „Und du?"

„Parkinson. Sie hat mich gleich gefragt und bevor ich mir den Stress mache mir selbst eine zu suchen…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern, was ihm schwerer fiel mit dem Gewicht von Cedrics Hand auf der einen Seite.

„Ah… Nicht Greengrass?"

Draco blinzelte verwundert, als Cedric das fragte. Dass er überhaupt die Namen von irgendwelchen Viertklässlern aus Slytherin kannte wunderte ihn ziemlich. „Salazar, bevor ich mit der gehe muss aber ganz schön was passieren", sagte er und lachte auf. „Eine perverse Nervensäge. Ich weiß nicht, was sie an uns… äh…" Er räusperte sich unter Cedrics fragendem Blick. „Wir sollten nicht reden, sondern tanzen. Sonst stehen wir umsonst so dämlich nah beieinander."

„O-Okay, was soll ich tun?", fragte Cedric, zog die Augenbrauen fest zusammen und starrte voll konzentriert auf seine Füße.

Draco grinste zufrieden. Professor Snape hatte ihm ja gesagt, dass Ced ein angenehmer Schüler war. Das würde schon werden und er konnte Ceds Nähe genießen.

„Du kommst mit dem rechten Fuß nach vorne. Achte darauf am besten mit der Ferse zuerst aufzukommen. Jetzt bitte den linken Fuß leicht… Aua!" Draco kniff die Augen zusammen, als Cedric etwas zu voreilig gewesen war und ihm mit voller Wucht auf den großen Zeh getreten war.

„Oh, entschuldige!" Cedric ließ ihn sofort los und wollte zurücktreten, aber Draco hielt ihn fest. Schwungvoll zog er ihn zurück.

„Kein Problem. Deswegen üben wir ja", sagte er und räusperte sich. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte Cedric ihm den Zeh gebrochen. Merlin, er musste gleich zu Madam Pomfrey gehen und das überprüfen lassen. „Nochmal… Rechts vor, links leicht seitwärts, den rechten Fuß wieder neben den Linken. Gut. Jetzt mit dem Rechten einen kleinen Schritt nach rechts und den Linken heranziehen. Verstanden?"

Cedric schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ah…" Draco seufzte auf, zog Cedric dichter, einfach weil er gerne nah bei ihm stand, und wiederholte das Ganze. „Jetzt?" Cedric zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir probieren es einfach. Schwinge mit der Musik, Ced."

Cedric errötete. „Ced…", wiederholte er kaum hörbar und seufzte. Draco versuchte das zu ignorieren.

Es klappte sogar relativ gut, auch wenn Cedric ununterbrochen auf seine Füße starrte, Draco ein-, zweimal wieder fast erwischte und gerne zu schnell war. Mit der Zeit fand er sich ein und Draco hatte sogar beinahe Spaß daran – wäre er nicht in einer etwas unangenehmen Position gewesen. Er tanzte eben nicht gern mit einem Jungen, auch nicht dann, wenn er ein paar unwichtige Gefühle hegte.

„Entschuldige", murmelte Cedric wieder.

Es wurde langsam immer finsterer im Klassenraum, obwohl sie ein paar Lichter zur Verfügung hatten. Alles in allem eine sehr wohl romantische Atmosphäre, aber anscheinend war das Cedric wohl nicht recht.

„Wofür?", fragte Draco.

„Deine Füße… Sie tun sicher weh", sagte Cedric und seufzte auf.

Draco grinste ihm zu. „Du bist besser als Crabbe und Goyle", sagte er. „Ich hab ihnen Anweisungen gegeben, um meine Füße zu schonen. Weißt du, dass sie beide keine Partnerin gefunden haben?" Cedric schüttelte überflüssigerweise den Kopf. „Und kannst du dir denken warum?" Wieder ein Kopfschütteln. „Wenn es nach Daphne Greengrass geht, dann gehen sie eigentlich zusammen hin. Du weißt, was ich meine?"

„O-Oh…"

„Es ist natürlich Schwachsinn. Ich hätte gemerkt, wenn sie schwul wären", sagte Draco, der sich ein bisschen wunderte, dass Labertasche Diggory die Klappe nicht aufkriegte. „Willst du bei deiner Flamme landen?"

Cedrics Augen wurden groß, aber er trat Draco nicht auf den Fuß. „Was?"

Draco kam etwas näher und schob die Arme auf Cedrics Rücken. „Wenn die Musik langsamer wird, dann könnt ihr näher aneinander rücken." Er schloss die Augen und lehnte die Schläfe gegen Cedrics Schulter. Ihm war, als könnte er Cedrics Herz gegen seine Brust hämmern fühlen. „Und du kannst die Arme fester um sie legen. Mach schon."

„Aber…" Cedric stoppte, räusperte sich und schlang die Arme fest um Draco. „S-So?"

„Mhm…" Draco grinste vor sich hin. „Dann lass deine Hände ruhig etwas tiefer wandern…" Er spürte wie Cedric schluckte, bevor er Dracos Anweisungen folgte. Seine Hände hinterließen eine prickelnde Spur den Weg Dracos Rücken herunter. „Nicht zu weit, Ced", sagte Draco mit gespielter Empörung.

„Ent-Entschuldige", stotterte Cedric.

„Macht nichts." Draco hob langsam den Kopf, fixierte den Blick einen Moment auf Cedrics Kinn und legte einen Arm um seinen Nacken. „Wenn die Stimmung die richtige ist… du weißt schon, was ich meine, dann…" Er zog sich leicht hoch und suchte Cedrics Blick. „…kannst du sie küssen", sagte er leise, ließ die Lippen leicht geöffnet und bemerkte so kaum, wie Cedric sich zu ihm lehnte. Als er den heißen Atem auf seinen Lippen spürte zuckte Draco zurück und presste eine Hand auf Cedrics Wange.

„Nicht mich, du Idiot." Glucksend schupste er Cedric weg und musste sich umdrehen. Sein Herz tanzte weiter in seiner Brust, auch als Draco die Musik abschaltete. Merlin, fast hätte er bekommen, wovon er solange geträumt hatte. Cedrics Lippen waren so nah wie noch nie zuvor gewesen und nie wieder würde er ihnen so nahe kommen. Draco wollte am liebsten den Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen, weil er sich diese Chance hatte entgehen lassen.

„Entschuldige! Ich… Ähm… Merlin, Entschuldigung."

Draco drehte den Kopf über die Schulter. „Ist schon okay, Ced. Du nimmst sowas eben zu ernst", sagte er und winkte ab. „Tanzen ist dazu da Spaß zu haben. Vergiss das nicht." Seine Stimme brach Draco plötzlich und er wusste nicht warum. Aber er musste ja auch nichts mehr sagen…

Cedrics Blick vermeidend drehte er sich herum und marschierte auf die Tür zu.

„Draco…" Cedric biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Sicher musste er sich zurücknehmen um Draco nicht die Fresse zu polieren, weil der ihn ‚angeschwult' hatte.

„Ich bin jetzt müde, Ced", sagte Draco ziemlich leise. „Professor Snape wollte das hier wegräumen."

„Hm…", machte Cedric, fuhr sich durch die Haare und machte zwei schnelle Schritte auf Draco zu. Bevor der überhaupt realisierte was passierte hatte Cedric ihn an den Schultern gefasst und presste ihn gegen den Türrahmen. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen schaute Draco hoch und gab ein Seufzen von sich, als Cedric sich gegen ihn drängte.

„Lass das nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein", hauchte Cedric, aber Draco verstand nicht, was er meinte. Er konnte kaum klar denken, wenn er so überraschend… bedrängt wurde.

„Was… meinst du?", fragte Draco. Seine Augenlider flackerten, als die schmalen Hände sich in seine Haare gruben und ihn näher zogen.

„Ich…"

Die Tür wurde ruckartig aufgezogen und Draco stolperte zurück, knallte gegen seinen Hauslehrer, der ihn wohl eher reflexartig wieder zurückschupste. Wie ein Flummi kam Draco sich vor, als er wieder gegen Cedric knallte, sich an seiner Brust festklammerte und von den starken Armen auf den Beinen gehalten wurde. Er presste die Wange gegen Cedrics Oberkörper und kniff die Augen zusammen, bevor er sich blitzschnell losmachte.

„Störe ich?", drang Snapes ölige Stimme in seinen Kopf. Draco warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Cedric und drehte sich dann um.

„Wir sind gerade fertig, Sir", sagte er mit zittriger Stimme und schob sich an seinem Professor vorbei. „Cedric ist gerne bereit Ihnen beim Aufräumen zu helfen." Damit beschleunigte er seine Schritte und hastete in Richtung der Kerker.

Letztes Mal? Was meinte Cedric damit? Wollte er das wiederholen? Darauf konnte Draco wirklich verzichten. Vielleicht mochte er Cedric, aber es war definitiv das letzte Mal, dass er sich von ihm die Zehen hatte verkrüppeln lassen.


	5. First Fight

**First Fight**

Dracos Herz brach das erste Mal an einem nebeligen Tag im späten Februar. Er wusste selbst nicht warum es brechen konnte, wo er doch von vorneherein gewusst hatte, dass nie etwas zwischen ihm und Cedric Diggory sein würde, aber die Erkenntnis, dass deswegen jemand anderes der wichtigste Mensch im Leben des Champions von Hogwarts sein würde, traf Draco wie ein Blitz.

Die Arme fest um die Hüfte von Cho Chang geschlungen brach Cedrics brauner Haarschopf durch die Wasseroberfläche. Einen Moment freute Draco sich darüber, dass Ced Erster geworden war und überhaupt, dass ihm nichts passiert war. Dann hörte er Pansy neben sich die Bemerkung darüber machen, wie romantisch es war, dass Cho diejenige war, die Cedric am meisten vermissen würde.

Dracos Kehle schnürte sich zu, er bekam kaum mit, ob die anderen Champions auch noch auftauchten. Am liebsten würde er sich umdrehen und einfach davonrennen, unter seine Bettdecke kriechen und einfach sterben. Ja, das wäre das Beste. Dann würde er Cedric auch nicht mehr nerven, weil er ihm ständig auflauerte, seit sie sich so nah gekommen war. Aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass er ihn wie magisch anzog. Und es schien Cedric kaum gestört zu haben. Er verbrachte doch kaum Zeit mit Chang! Wieso war sie trotzdem so wichtig für ihn?

Als die meisten Schüler die Tribüne am See verließen blieb Draco einfach stehen und starrte auf die schwarze Oberfläche. Er hatte er sich solche scheiß Sorgen gemacht! Als Fleur blutüberströmt aus dem Wasser gezogen worden war, da hatte er geglaubt sein Herz würde stehenbleiben. Automatisch hatten sich Bilder in seinen Kopf gebrannt, die nicht für sein Alter freigegeben worden wäre. Wenn Cedric etwas passiert wäre, dann hätte Draco sich wahrscheinlich gleich in den See gestürzt, damit sie wenigstens zusammen in die Abflussrohre schweben könnten. Cedric, Draco und Myrte, das silberne Trio.

Er fing an zu lachen, aber es hörte sich an, als würde er allmählich den Verstand verlieren. So fühlte er sich auch und das ging zu weit. Cedric hatte ihn viel zu lange in der Hand gehabt. Draco musste ihn begraben und endlich anfangen sein Leben zu leben. Sich eine Freundin suchen, einen Erben produzieren, Potter fertig machen. Er seufzte. Sein Leben sah so grau aus. Er brauchte Farbe… Aber wie auf der Oberfläche des Sees konnte er keine in nächster Nähe erkennen. Farbe hatte im Leben eines Malfoys auch nichts zu suchen.

„Draco!" Cedrics freudige Stimme bahnte sich den Weg in die Leere, die Dracos Kopf ausfüllte. Normalerweise vertrieb sie jeden düsteren Gedanken sofort, aber jetzt schluckte das Schwarze Loch in Dracos Kopf sie nur weg. „Du hast auf mich gewartet?"

„Wenn du denkst, ich würde auf dich warten, dann sag das doch und lass diese verdammten Fragen!" Zum Ende hin wurde Draco immer lauter, aber er war so wütend! Seine Hände krallten sich tief in die Brüstung der leeren Tribüne. Ihm fiel gerade erst richtig auf, dass niemand gefragt hatte, ob er mit zurück zum Schloss käme. Na, toll! Freunde hatte er auch nicht. Alles so eine verfickte Scheiße!

Er hörte Cedrics Schritte hinter sich und kniff die Augen zusammen, als diese verstummten. „Stimmt was nicht?", fragte Cedric verwirrt. „Ich dachte, du… Na ja, wenn du hier ganz alleine rumstehst, dann…"

„Oh, entschuldige bitte, dass ich alleine sein wollte!", brüllte Draco dem Wasser entgegen. Er wollte sich nicht zu Cedric umdrehen. Er wollte ihn nie wiedersehen.

„Oh!" Irgendwie schien das Cedric wohl anzuspornen. „Alleine, ja?" Er kam näher und stellte sich neben Draco.

„Hör auf damit!", blaffte Draco ihn an und fuhr herum. „Frag nicht immer nach! Wenn du denkst…"

„Ich denke, du hast auf mich gewartet", fuhr Cedric ihm dazwischen, befeuchtete sich die Lippen und kam näher. Seine braunen Haare waren immer noch feucht und hingen ihm in sein viel zu hübsches, freundliches Gesicht.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?!", schnauzte Draco und wich zurück. „Komm bloß nicht näher." Warnend hob er den Zeigefinger und warf Cedric genau den Blick zu, der Blaise Zabini jetzt immer ganz schnell das Weite suchen ließ. „Bleib da stehen. Bleib weg von mir!"

Cedric zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schaute kurz auf seine Füße. Er atmete tief durch und suchte wieder Dracos Blick. „Hab ich… Hab ich was falsch gemacht, Draco?", fragte er und schaute dabei aus der Wäsche wie ein Hundewelpe, den man raus in den Regen getreten hatte. Passenderweise fing es auch noch an zu nieseln.

Schwer durch die Nase ausatmend wandte Draco den Blick ab. „Ob du was falsch gemacht hast?" Er lachte auf. „Ob du…" Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Draco, was ist denn?", fragte Cedric ihn. Er klang beinahe besorgt. „Wir haben uns so gut verstanden in letzter Zeit und jetzt…"

„Du bist so ein egoistisches Schwein, Cedric Diggory!", blaffte Draco, drehte sich auf den Absätzen um und rannte von der Tribüne. Er wusste, dass er sich aufführte wie ein eifersüchtiger Vollidiot, aber genau das war er doch auch! Seine Eifersucht auf Chang war auch noch begründet und das mit dem Idioten versuchte er gerade zu ändern. Dafür musste Diggory aber weggehen und das tat er nicht.

„Draco, warte doch!", rief Cedric. Seine Hand streifte Dracos Arm, aber der wirbelte herum und schupste den Hufflepuff weg.

„Lass mich!", schnauzte er, drehte sich wieder um und rannte in Richtung Wald.

„Aber… Draco!" Ob Cedric hingefallen war oder nicht hatte Draco nicht mehr mitbekommen, aber er war ziemlich dreckig, als er Draco zu sich herumzog. Mit voller Wucht rammte er ihn gegen den nächstbesten Baum und starrte ihm stur in die Augen. „Was ist denn los?" Seine Hände fuhren über Dracos Schultern, seinen Hals und umfassten sein langsam errötendes Gesicht. „Hm?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe", verlangte Draco heiser. Er wandte den Blick ab, weil Cedrics Hände seinen Kopf an Ort und Stelle hielten. Der Hogwarts-Champion war zu nah. Viel zu nah. Draco wurde warm und ihm sollte nicht mehr warm werden, wenn Cedric ihn ansah oder berührte. Cedric sollte ihn auch gar nicht mehr anfassen. In den letzten Wochen hatte viel zu oft eine Hand auf seiner Schulter gelegen und kribbelnde Schauer über seinen ganzen Körper fahren lassen. Das war zu viel. Draco hielt das nicht mehr aus.

„Ich kann nicht, Draco", sagte Cedric und schaute ihn bettelnd an. „Ich will auch nicht. Ich mag –"

„Halt dein verdammtes Maul!", schnauzte Draco, rammte mit voller Kraft die Hände gegen Cedrics Brust und versuchte ihn auf Abstand zu halten, aber der andere kam immer näher. „Nein, verdammt! Geh weg! Geh… weg…" Dracos Stimme wurde leiser, je näher Cedric an ihn rückte. „Merlin, Ced…" Draco schloss die Augen, als Cedric ihn an sich presste. Nur einen Moment genoss er die Wärme und den spürbaren Herzschlag, bevor er wieder versuchte Cedric wegzudrücken. Vergeblich stemmte er die Hände gegen Cedrics Oberkörper und drehte den Kopf so, dass er sich die Blöße geben musste in diese freundlichen, grauen Augen zu sehen.

„Ich, Draco… Ich hab…", druckste Cedric herum. Er seufzte schwer, fuhr mit der Hand durch Dracos Haar und versuchte ihn mit der anderen festzuhalten, aber der blonde Slytherin konnte sich mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung losmachen.

„Hör auf damit! Du weißt nicht, was du mir antust!", brüllte er und stolperte zurück. Seine Haare wurden schon feucht von dem Nieselregen, aber bei Cedric machte das keinen Unterschied mehr.

„Womit?", fragte Cedric verwirrt. „Was hab ich denn getan, dass du mich so behandeln musst?"

Erneut ballte Draco die Hände zu Fäusten, hatte beinahe das Gefühl, seine kurzen Fingernägel würden sich durch seine Haut bohren und bald warmes Blut über seine Handinnenflächen fließen lassen. „Ich hab gedacht, dass…" Draco schnaubte auf und sammelte sich einen Moment, den Cedric geduldig abwartete. „Merlin, ich war so blöd zu glauben, ich würde dir auch etwas bedeuten! Dass wir vielleicht Freunde wären! Stattdessen muss ich mit ansehen, wie du diese Schlampe von Chang an dich drückst!" Er machte eine ausholende Bewegung, als Cedric näher kommen wollte. „Bleib da bloß stehen, du verdammtes Arschloch! Sie ist also das Wichtigste für dich? Das freut mich. Schön, dass du jemanden gefunden hast. Aber warum musst du mich dann immer noch nerven?! Geh dir doch von ihr einen runterholen lassen, oder so!"

Cedrics Augen weiteten sich auf eine unnatürliche Größe und er wurde hochrot. „Sprich nicht so über Cho, Draco", sagte er ungewöhnlich scharf.

„Ach, was willst du denn tun, wenn ich es doch mache?", gab Draco mit hoher Stimme zurück. „Wenn ich überall rumerzähle, was ihr so in den Geheimgängen treibt?"

„Draco!" Cedric schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf. „Hörst du dich eigentlich reden? Es ist peinlich, was du hier tust."

„So?!" Draco raufte sich die Haare. „Es ist also peinlich was ich tue?! Warum bist du dann noch hier?! Warum lässt du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe?! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen! Ich hasse dich, Cedric Diggory!" Er schaute hoch zu Cedric und musste schwer schlucken, als er den traurigen Blick auffing.

Cedric senkte den Blick und atmete tief durch. „Du hasst mich? Weil du denkst, ich hätte was mit Cho, oder…"

„Ich irre mich da ja wohl nicht!", schnauzte Draco wütend. „Sonst wäre sie nicht diejenige, die du am meisten vermissen würdest!"

Ein Lächeln zuckte über Cedrics Züge. „Das ist nicht so, wie du denkst", fing er an. „Sie haben Cho genommen, weil ich mit ihr zum Ball gegangen bin. Ich hab fest damit gerechnet jemand anderen dort unten zu finden." Er lächelte zaghaft, machte Draco so aber nur noch wütender.

„Schön für dich!", schrie er, holte aus und schlug mit voller Wucht gegen den Baum. Cedric zuckte zusammen. „Reib mir auch noch unter die Nase, wie beliebt du bist. Da pass ich nicht rein, was?"

„Draco, sag mir einfach, wo genau dein Problem liegt!", bat Cedric eindringlich.

„Du, verdammt! Du bist das Problem!" Draco deutete mit seiner blutüberströmten Hand auf Cedric. „Stehst du auf dem Schlauch, oder was? Ich wollte da unten sein! _Ich_ wollte von dir gerettet werden. Das Wichtigste in deinem Leben sein, weil… ich… Ich liebe dich!"

Einen Moment war es vollkommen still. Der Regen begann heftiger auf die Ländereien niederzuprasseln und ließ Draco schnell hintereinander blinzeln, wenn der Wind das kalte Nass direkt in seine Augen wehte. Draco wischte sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht, merkte wie heiß seine Wangen waren und realisierte langsam, was er da von sich gegeben hatte.

„Oh, scheiße…", murmelte er, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und hoffte, dass Cedric einfach weg wäre, wenn er wieder nachschaute. Sich ein paar Mal über die tränenden Augen reibend fuhr er sich schließlich durch die Haare, atmete tief durch und schaute auf die hoffentlich leere Stelle. Allerdings war Cedric noch da. Er hatte die Augen schockiert aufgerissen und war kreideweiß im Gesicht geworden. Dracos Mundwinkel wanderten automatisch nach unten. Er hatte alles ruiniert.

Und er hatte sich bis auf die Knochen blamiert.

„Scheiße…" Draco drehte sich auf den Absätzen um und rannte so schnell er konnte davon, Cedrics Rufe nach ihm einfach ausblendend.


	6. First Kiss

**First Kiss**

Der Regen musste auf Cedrics Haut verdampfen, so heiß war ihm. Dracos Worte hatten seine Seele kurzerhand vom Körper getrennt und jetzt waberte er zwei Meter über Boden herum. Eine Weile brauchte er, bis das Ausmaß dieser Worte sackte. Draco hatte ihn nicht nur gerne, empfand Sympathie für ihn, er _liebte_ ihn. Das hieß, er wollte genau dasselbe wie Cedric! Das hieß, alles würde gut werden und…

Cedric grinste breit, streckte die Hand nach oben und jubelte auf, während er hoch in die Luft sprang. Er rutschte auf der nassen Wiese aus, kümmerte sich da gar nicht drum und verwandelte die tollpatschige Bewegung in eine perfekte Drehung, wobei er die Arme ausstreckte und sich fühlte, als würde man Blumen über ihm ausschütten.

Endlich, endlich, endlich!

Er hielt an, torkelte leicht und schloss selig lächelnd die Augen. Seine Wunschträume würden wahr werden. Cedrics Gedanken wanderten zu schmalen, rosafarbenen Lippen, feingliedrigen Fingern und weichen, blonden Haaren. Alles würde er so oft berühren können, wie er wollte. Nur er. Nur noch er.

Sein Lächeln verschwand allmählich. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass nicht nur sein eigener Vater das nicht gerne sehen würde; Lucius Malfoy kannte ganz andere Methoden um seinen Sohn zu Recht zu weisen. Und bevor er darüber nachdachte, musste er erst einmal Draco klarmachen, dass seine Gefühle auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhten. Sein armer Draco… So aus der Fassung hatte Cedric ihn noch nie erlebt und das ließ ihn fest daran glauben, dass er nicht veralbert wurde. Veralbert? Merlin, er musste cooler klingen, wenn er Draco… Ach, er musste ihm ja gar nicht mehr imponieren. Die Strapazen der letzten Monate hatten sich gelohnt. Alles, was er jetzt noch tun musste, war Draco finden.

Sich umschauend suchte Cedric die Ländereien ab. Der Regen wurde heftiger und er fror bis auf die Knochen. Eigentlich hatte er Draco eben nur kurz Hallo sagen wollen, als er ihn ganz alleine dort stehen gesehen hatte, aber dann war das alles ausgeartet. Wenn er Draco nur hätte sagen können, dass es einzig und allein an ihm gelegen hatte, dass er nicht aufgegeben hatte, da unten im See. Weil er geglaubt hatte, Draco würde etwas passieren. Weil Draco das Wichtigste für ihn war.

Aber woher sollte Dumbledore das wissen? Es war besser so, weil Dracos Vater es nicht gerne sehen würde, wenn sein Sohn derjenige wäre, den Cedric Diggory am meisten vermissen würde. Und wenn jemand erfahren würde, was sie füreinander empfanden, dann würde er Draco sicherlich nie wieder sehen können.

„Draco?!" Es würde ihm schon reichen, wenn er jetzt eine Spur von ihm hätte. „Draco, wo bist du?!"

Nass bis auf die Haut suchte Cedric eine halbe Ewigkeit die Gegend nach dem Slytherin ab. Irgendwie beschlich ihn das wage Gefühl, dass er nicht ins Schloss gegangen war. Dafür schien er zu verstört, wütend und aufgelöst gewesen zu sein.

Aber wenn er ewig in diesem Regen herumlief, dann würde er sich erkälten. Cedric interessierte es nicht, dass dasselbe für ihn galt. Er wurde nicht so leicht krank.

„Draco!" Sich das nasse Haar aus der Stirn wischend schaute Cedric sich um und fand endlich, wonach er gesucht hatte: Draco saß am Seeufer und starrte das Schiff aus Durmstrang an, das etwas abseits lag. Cedric lächelte kurz und hastete zu dem Jungen herüber. Er verlangsamte sein Tempo leicht, bevor er ihn erreichte, damit Draco sich nicht erschreckte.

Trotzdem hörte der Jüngere ihn und wandte den Kopf in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Draco wollte nicht mit Cedric reden, auch wenn er wusste, dass der sich nicht lustig machen würde. Dafür war er einfach nicht der Typ. Er würde es auch nicht herumtratschen, was Draco ihm im Eifer des Gefechts an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

„Draco?" Eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter legend setzte Cedric sich neben ihn. Der Slytherin rutschte weg und umklammerte seine angezogenen Beine. „Sieh mich bitte an." Er wollte nichts mehr als jetzt in dieses Gesicht schauen und den Funken Zuneigung auf der nebelgrauen Iris suchen. Vielleicht brauchte er ja auch gar nicht danach suchen…

„Was willst du?", krächzte Draco. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Vor Kälte und vor Schmerz. Kein physischer, nein… Langsam drehte er sich zu Cedric um und schaute in glänzende, stahlgraue Augen, die ihn den Blick senken ließen.

„Hast du das ernst gemeint?", fragte Cedric, streckte die Hand aus und fuhr sachte mit den Fingerknöcheln über Dracos blasse Wange. Er war kalt und Cedric wollte ihn am liebsten an sich pressen und wärmen. „Was du vorhin gesagt hast?"

„Dass Chang dir einen runterholt?", gab Draco spöttisch zurück.

Cedric wandte errötend den Blick ab und nahm die Hand von Dracos Wange. Er hatte nichts mit Cho. Da war nie etwas gewesen und würde nie etwas sein, weil er das nicht tun konnte, wenn sein Herz für jemand anderen schlug. Das wäre nicht fair und das hatte er Cho auch gesagt. Damit sie sich keine falschen Hoffnungen machte, auch wenn er sich darüber nicht so sicher war.

„Das hab ich mir ausgedacht", sagte Draco leise. „Aber… Aber das Bild… von ihr… bei dir…" Er presste die Stirn gegen die Knie und lachte unnatürlich hoch auf. „Vergiss was ich gesagt habe. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

„Draco, ich…"

„Du musst nichts sagen", presste Draco hervor. „Ich komm drüber weg. Es würde eh nicht… gehen. Du magst mich ja nicht mal und…"

„Pscht", machte Cedric, rutschte schnell näher und legte Draco einen Arm um die Schulter. „Ich… Komm mal her." Er presste Draco dicht an sich und spürte die warmen Wangen an der freiliegenden Stelle zwischen Schulter und Hals. Zärtlich fuhr er durch die nassen Haare und war nah dran seine Hand unter den Kragen von Dracos Hemd fahren zu lassen. Die reine, blasse Haut war mit einer leichten Gänsehaut überzogen und einige Halswirbel stachen hervor.

Draco presste sich dichter gegen ihn und krallte beide Hände an Cedrics Hüfte fest, beinahe rutschte er ihm zwischen die Beine, konnte sich aber gerade noch besinnen. „Es tut mir Leid", murmelte er. „Zur Abwechslung tut mir auch mal was Leid…" Er lachte heiser auf und ließ sich von Cedric den Rücken tätscheln.

„Was tut dir Leid?", fragte er, die Schläfe gegen Dracos Stirn lehnend.

„Dass ich alles kaputt gemacht habe", keuchte Draco. Seine Augen brannten wie Feuer, aber er würde nicht weinen. Er war kein kleines Mädchen, ansonsten hätte er wahrscheinlich eine Chance bei Cedric gehabt. Merlin, warum konnte Cedric kein Mädchen sein? Dann würde nicht mal Lucius etwas dagegen haben. Oder? Aber Mr. Diggory würde… Es war alles so aussichtslos, dass Draco schwindelig davon wurde. „Wir hätten Freunde sein können. Wenigstens das… Darüber wären sie hinweggekommen, aber… Vater wird mich umbringen, wenn er denkt, ich sei schwul, nur weil ich… dich… Merlin… bitte, vergiss das einfach."

„Wenn ich aber nicht will?", raunte Cedric, umfasste Dracos Gesicht und zog es auf eine Höhe mit seinem.

Erstaunt weiteten sich Dracos Augen und ein glühender Funken Hoffnung wärmte ihn von innen. „Ka-Kannst du das… ohne das Fragezeichen sagen?", murmelte er.

Cedric lächelte ihn an, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen zog er Draco näher und lehnte sich zu ihm herunter. Draco schluckte, richtete den Blick auf die feingeschwungenen, leicht geöffneten Lippen und schloss die Augen, kurz bevor diese sich auf seine legten.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie zaghaft die Lippen gegeneinander drückten und den Abstand zueinander noch weiter verringerten. Draco schlang die Arme um Cedrics Hüfte, öffnete die Lippen leicht, als er zwischen Cedrics Beine rutschte und fester umklammert wurde. Vorsichtig stupste er mit der Zunge gegen Cedrics, spürte Zähne an seiner Unterlippe und intensivierte den Kuss daraufhin noch etwas.

Seine Hand fuhr Cedrics Rücken hoch, spielte einen Moment unschuldig mit den kurzen Haaren in seinem Nacken und verkrallte sich dann ruckartig in den braunen Strähnen. Er presste Cedric dichter an sich, spürte dessen Keuchen heiß in seiner Mundhöhle und die immer noch warmen Hände unter seinem Mantel. Draco zog die Augenbrauen fest zusammen um sich nicht ablenken zu lassen. Es war ihm egal, ob irgendjemand das hier sehen würde. Er wollte…

„Warte…" Dichte Atemwolken ausstoßend drehte Cedric den Kopf weg. Seine Wangen waren hochrot und Draco fragte sich einen Moment, ob seine es mit diesem Rotschimmer aufnehmen konnten.

„Worauf?" Draco fuhr weiter durch die braunen Haare. So wunderbar weich, er hätte es ewig tun können.

Cedric schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, sog jede Nuance von Dracos Geruch ein und versuchte sie sich einzuprägen. Nur für den Fall, dass das hier das erste und letzte Mal gewesen sein sollte.

„Wir…" Cedric schüttelte den Kopf und suchte Dracos Blick. Er konnte sich das Lächeln nicht verkneifen und strich mit der Hand, die nicht unter Dracos Mantel auf der schmalen Hüfte lag, über die rosaangelaufene Wange. „Wieso hast du nie was gesagt, wenn du mich magst?"

Draco musste schmunzeln. „Du bist der Ältere", sagte er und versuchte sich an einem betont unschuldigen Blick. „Wenn du mich gemocht hast, warum hast du nie deine Klappe aufgekriegt, Labertasche?"

Errötend senkte Cedric den Blick. „Ich… dachte… Merlin, ich hab geglaubt, du könntest mich nie mögen", gab er kleinlaut zu. „Ausgerechnet du…"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. „Was soll das heißen?", fragte er leicht empört. „Bin ich dir nicht gut genug?" Er hoffte so sehr, dass Cedric es sich nicht anders überlegte. So lange hatte er davon geträumt in seinen Armen zu liegen, diese Lippen und Hände auf seinem Körper zu spüren. Draco würde Cedric nie wieder loslassen.

„Nein!" Cedric schüttelte sofort heftig den Kopf und lächelte sanft, als er Draco ansah. „Draco… Ich dachte, _ich_ bin nicht gut genug für dich…", sagte er leise und senkte schweren Herzens den Blick. Am liebsten würde er ewig in die glitzernden, nebelgrauen Augen sehen. „Was hab ich dir denn zu bieten?"

„Geht's noch, Ced?" Fassungslos schüttelte Draco den Kopf. Ihm wurde davon noch ein bisschen schwindeliger und sein Blickfeld verschwamm, aber nur, bis er schnell hintereinander blinzelte. „Du bist doch der Champion. Dass ich dir überhaupt aufgefallen bin wundert mich. Ich hab alles versucht, damit du mir mal einen Blick schenkst…"

Cedric schaute unsicher hoch. „Ja?"

Hastig nickte Draco. Das war ihm peinlich genug. Warum musste Cedric so viel nachfragen? Warum konnten sie nicht einfach stillschweigend den Moment genießen?

„Ich", fing Cedric an, während er sich wieder vorlehnte, „hab mich nur deinetwegen beim Turnier beworben."

Draco grinste überheblich. „Jetzt wird es kitschig, Ced", sagte er und kam Cedric entgegen, bis ihre Nasenspitzen sich beinahe berührten. „Halt lieber den Mund und küss mich." Er spitzte die Lippen, aber Cedric lehnte sich zurück und presste ihm einen Finger auf den Mund.

„Eins noch", hauchte er, während er sehnsüchtig über Dracos willig geöffnete Lippen fuhr. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Draco verdrehte die Augen, aber innerlich explodierte er vor Freude. Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Cedric ihn an sich gepresst und küsste ihn stürmisch. Draco klammerte sich fest, ließ sich aber nicht zurückdrängen, was Cedric genauso wenig vorhatte. Stattdessen waren sie kurz davor als kleines Bündel in den See zu rollen und würden das wahrscheinlich nicht mal merken, so vertieft waren sie in ihren Kuss.

„Mir 's so heiß", presste Draco zwischen den heftigen Lippenberührungen hervor. „Ced…" Er löste sich und suchte Cedrics Blick. „Ich…" Er blinzelte schwerfällig.

„Sollen wir reingehen?", fragte Cedric besorgt. Einen Moment hatte er geglaubt, Draco wolle etwas anderes von ihm, aber er sah nicht gut aus. Trotz der roten Flecken auf seinen Wangen war er blasser als sonst und seine Augen trüb. „Draco?"

Leise stöhnend klammerte Draco sich an Cedrics Schulter fest und schaute auf den Boden. Alles drehte sich, sogar die Grashalme, die von den schweren Regentropfen niedergepresst worden waren. Oder waren Cedric und er das gewesen?

„Alles in Ordnung?" Cedric legte eine Hand auf Dracos eisigkalte Wange.

Schnell nickend hob Draco den Blick. „Jaah", keuchte er und lehnte sich vor. „Mir geht's besser, als jemals zuvor", sagte er und wollte Cedrics Geste imitieren, aber er verfehlte seine Wange um ein paar Zentimeter. Verwirrt blinzelnd senkte Draco wieder den Blick, kippte kurz darauf einfach zur Seite und wurde sofort dicht an Cedrics warmen Körper gepresst.

So viel wärmer als sein eigener…


	7. First Time

**First Time**

Natürlich war Cedric nicht ungesehen mit Draco im Arm in den Krankenflügel gekommen, aber es war ihm egal. Alles, woran er jetzt dachte war Draco. Ihn interessierte nicht, was die Leute dachten. Wahrscheinlich eh nur, dass Cedric Diggory einfach mal wieder freundlich war. Madam Pomfrey ging auch davon aus, dass er an Dracos Bett sitzen blieb, weil er eben freundlich war, deswegen stellte sie ihm auch keine unangenehmen Fragen. Er war einfach nichts anderes als freundlich und nicht irgendwie tief drinnen ein interessanter Charakter. Nur langweilig freundlich…

Das nasse Handtuch noch um die Schultern saß er an der Bettkante, hielt Dracos blasse Hand und strich das weißblonde Haar aus der eben noch glühenden Stirn. Es hätte eine viel schlimmere Erkältung werden können, wenn Madam Pomfrey Draco nicht sofort einen Trank gegeben hätte. So aber würde alles gut werden. Draco würde morgen aufwachen und wieder vollkommen gesund sein, obwohl er eine halbe Ewigkeit im Regen gesessen hatte.

Trotzdem sorgte Cedric sich wie selten zuvor. Als Draco vorhin einfach umgekippt war, hatte er das schon als ein böses Zeichen gesehen. Kaum waren sie… nun ja, glücklich miteinander musste so etwas passieren. Und es war Cedrics Schuld. Er war der Grund, warum Draco so lange im kalten Regen gehockt und sich unterkühlt hatte.

Er schien Draco nicht gut zu tun…

„Es tut mir Leid", wisperte er in Dracos Ohr, bevor er einen Kuss auf die wieder angenehm warme Wange drückte. „Es tut mir so Leid…" Er richtete sich auf. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm gesagt, er solle lieber auch die Nacht im Krankenflügel bleiben, aber am Ende brachte das auch nur mehr Unglück über Draco. Gerade als er sich zum Gehen wandte umklammerte eine schmale Hand seinen Arm.

„Wo willst du hin, Ced?", fragte Draco leise. Gerade hatte er die Augen aufgeschlagen, da machte Cedric sich vom Acker. So typisch.

„Draco?" Cedric wirbelte herum, fasste Dracos Hände und hielt sie zwischen seinen, während er sich wieder zurücksetzte. „Zum Glück… Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht…"

Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „So schlimm?", fragte er und schmunzelte. „Ich bin nur umgekippt, oder? Passiert…" Er löste eine Hand aus Cedrics Umklammerung und hielt sie sich an die Stirn. „Nicht mehr warm…"

„Madam Pomfrey hat dir einen Trank gegeben", sagte Cedric, führte Dracos Hand an seine Lippen und drückte einen Kuss auf die Fingerknöchel. „Aber ich dachte… Ich hab mir eben… Also… eigentlich…"

Draco winkte ab. „Mir geht's gut, Ced", sagte er, für seine Verhältnisse merkwürdig freundlich. „Aber besser, wenn du hier bleibst."

Cedric senkte leicht errötend den Blick auf die Matratze.

„Darfst du nicht?" Draco versuchte einen Blick auf Madam Pomfreys Zimmer zu erhaschen, aber im Dunkeln sah er schlecht.

„D-Doch…", sagte Cedric leise. Ihm war nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken die Nacht mit… bei… Draco zu verbringen. Merlin… Ihm wurde so warm, wenn er daran dachte Draco im Arm halten zu können. Vielleicht sogar… mehr…

„Willst du nicht?", fragte Draco, richtete sich auf und lehnte sich zu Cedric, um seine Augen in der Dunkelheit ausmachen zu können.

Cedric schluckte hörbar.

„Ist hier noch jemand?", wollte Draco wissen, ein erwartungsvolles Glitzern in den Augen.

Cedric schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist spät", sagte er. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen, weil… Na ja…" Er deutete auf Draco und kassierte dafür ein Schnauben.

„Oh, ich hab dich nicht abgehalten. Das kannst du mir gar nicht einreden", sagte er und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Cedrics, als der sich rechtfertigen wollte. „Ein Spaß… Pscht…" Einen Moment verharrte er in dieser Position, bevor er den Kopf leicht schief legte und die Lippen öffnete. Cedric lehnte sich leicht zurück und öffnete den Mund, aber Draco verschloss ihn kurz. „Es geht mir gut, wirklich."

„Du willst…" Cedric fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Er ahnte, worauf das hier hinauslief. Und es machte ihm Angst. Nicht diese Art von Horrorfilm Angst, sondern… Er war sich einfach unsicher. Wenn Draco das wollte, was er dachte, das er wollte, dann war er gar nicht vorbereitet und außerdem immer noch von der zweiten Aufgabe erschöpft. Das größte Problem war auch, dass er gar nicht wusste, wie das wirklich funktionieren sollte. Mehr als einen Blick in ein Buch geworfen hatte er ja nicht. Und das hatte ihn mehr abgeschreckt. Er wollte Draco nicht wehtun und andererseits wollte er ihm so gerne endlich nah sein. So gerne…

„Du nicht?" Draco fuhr langsam durch Cedrics Haare. „Es geht mir gut und das liegt unter anderem an dieser angenehmen Ruhe, immerhin…" Er grinste. „…ist hier niemand." Cedric nickte, die Augenbrauen wieder konzentriert zusammengezogen. Draco musste fast lachen. Es war süß, aber gleichzeitig wollte er nicht genauso ein Drama wie beim Tanzen erleben. Was er eindeutig erleben wollte, war sein verdammtes erstes Mal. Er war alt genug, fand er, und er wollte nichts sehnlicher, als Cedric zu spüren. Endlich. Ganz oder gar nicht.

„Trotzdem." Cedric stand wieder auf. „Du solltest jetzt schlafen", sagte er liebevoll lächelnd, fuhr Draco durch die Haare und wollte gehen, aber er wurde schnell wieder zurückgezogen.

„Komm wieder her, Ced", sagte Draco mit leiser, aber trotzdem fester Stimme. Cedric drehte sich ihm langsam zu und zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sich vorlehnte. „Noch ein bisschen." Draco schlug die Decke beiseite und kam Cedric entgegen. „Noch ein bisschen…" Er schloss die Augen und spürte einen Moment später die anderen Lippen auf seinen. Beinahe verspielt zupfte er so lange an Cedrics Hemd, bis der die Hände zu beiden Seiten von seinem Körper abstützte und sich langsam aufs Bett traute.

Draco fuhr gerade mit der Zunge über Cedrics Lippen, als der sich zurückzog und einen Blick zu Madam Pomfreys Zimmer warf. „Was…" Draco presste ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Pscht", machte er und lächelte. „Wir werden nicht laut sein."

Wieder schluckte Cedric. „Draco, ich hab das…"

„Pscht…" Die Hände in Cedrics Nacken fahren lassend lehnte Draco sich zurück und zog den anderen auf sich. „Wir werden nichts tun, dass dir nicht gefällt."

Cedric schmunzelte gegen Dracos Lippen. „Irgendwie denke ich, dass ich das sagen müsste."

„Nein…" Draco drückte Cedric einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Mundwinkel. „Du hättest gesagt: Ich werde dir auch nicht wehtun, ja?"

„Geht es nicht zu schnell?", fragte Cedric, rollte sich neben Draco und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange, wobei er ihn intensiv musterte. Er wollte einfach nichts kaputt machen. Nicht, dass er sich davor fürchtete, Draco würde ihn danach nicht mehr wollen, aber wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, dann musste Cedric damit leben einem unschuldigen Jungen ein lebenslanges Trauma verpasst zu haben und das würde er ganz speziell bei Draco nie verkraften.

Draco grinste. „Mir hat das alles viel zu lange gedauert", sagte er und rückte näher. Seine Hände fuhren langsam über Cedrics Brust, aber noch nicht tiefer. Er hatte so viel zu erkunden. Ganz besonders mochte er die Stelle, wo er Cedrics Herz ganz leicht schlagen spüren konnte. Mehrmals blieb seine Hand dort liegen, zeichnete kleine Kreise und fuhr dann schließlich zu den Hemdknöpfen.

Cedric zog ihn in einen sanften Kuss, ließ seine Hände über Dracos Rücken gleiten und unter dem Pyjamahemd verschwinden. Draco seufzte leicht gegen die anderen Lippen, als er das erste Mal die weichen Finger über seine bloße Haut streicheln fühlte. Zwar hatte er schon alle Hemdknöpfe aufbekommen, aber er traute sich noch nicht wirklich den Stoff beiseite zu schieben. Egal was Cedric von ihm denken mochte, er hatte das hier noch nie getan und hatte Angst sich zu blamieren. Zwar kannte er die Theorie mehr als ausführlich – Greengrass sei Dank – aber in der Praxis sah das alles ganz anders aus.

Cedric löste sich kurz von Dracos Lippen, als er ihm das Hemd über den Kopf zog. Eine Hand auf Dracos Hüfte legend ließ er sich höher schieben, bis er in einer fast aufrechten Position saß. Das Pyjamahemd legte er irgendwo neben sich und kümmerte sich auch nicht mehr darum, ob es herunterfiel. Dracos Haut unter seinen Fingern brannte förmlich und er wünschte sich eine ähnliche Hitze zu spüren, aber Draco ließ sich Zeit damit Cedrics Haut zu berühren. Ganz vorsichtig legten die etwas kleineren Hände sich auf seinen Bauch, in dem sich gleich eine Horde Schmetterling ausbreitete.

Draco kniete sich hin und löste seine Lippen von Cedrics. Der rotgeschwollene Mund verzog sich zu einem doch recht unsicheren Lächeln, als Draco die Hände weiter nach unten fahren ließ. Er traute sich einfach nicht schneller zu machen, aber Cedric nahm ihm das alles andere als übel. Ein Zittern ging durch seinen ganzen Körper, als Draco sich an dem Verschluss seiner Hose zu schaffen machte und Cedric kniff die Augen einen Moment zusammen, als wäre ihm furchtbar unangenehm, was die schmalen Finger dort ertasten konnten.

„Und jetzt werde ich weglaufen und die anderen reinholen", sagte Draco leise und lehnte sich vor. „Du wirst dich zu Tode blamieren und ich mich amüsieren. Das hab ich die ganze Zeit geplant." Er gab Cedric einen Kuss auf sich zu einem Lächeln verziehende Lippen, richtete sich leicht auf und ließ sich aus seiner Hose helfen, bevor er sich auf Cedrics Schoß setzte, sich dabei überhaupt nicht merkwürdig vorkam. Es war, als müsste es genauso sein.

„Bitte…" Cedric ließ beide Hände auf Dracos Rücken fahren. „Geh jetzt nicht."

Draco lachte leise auf. „Das ist alles, was dir dazu einfällt?"

„Wenn du wegrennst, nimmst du mich doch mit, oder?"

„Wenn ich dich mitnehmen soll, dann sag das", sagte Draco, die Stirn lächelnd gegen Cedrics lehnend. „Hör auf immer zu fragen. Mach einfach."

Cedrics Finger gruben sich zwischen Dracos Schulterblätter. „Was soll ich jetzt machen?"

„Die Klappe halten", sagte Draco, küsste Cedric und dämpfte so das leise Wimmern, das ihm entfuhr, als er sich niedersinken ließ, wahrscheinlich etwas zu schnell. Für das nächste Mal würde er sich das merken. Er drehte den Kopf und lehnte die Schläfe gegen Cedrics Schulter, drängte sich dichter gegen ihn. „Halt mich etwas fester."

Cedric keuchte leise, schlang die Arme aber fest um Dracos leicht zitternden Oberkörper. „Draco…"

„Alles gut", versicherte Draco. Sein Atem traf heiß gegen Cedrics Hals und verursachte trotzdem eine Gänsehaut. „Beweg deine Hüften…" Er krallte sich an den offenen Hemdseiten Cedrics fest und konzentrierte sich auf das langsam angenehmer werdende Gefühl.

„S-So?"

„Nein." Draco schüttelte den Kopf, hob ihn leicht an und drückte Cedric einen Kuss auf die glühendheiße Wange. „Ein bisschen mehr… ah… Ja, so ist's gut."

Cedric gluckste leise, fasste Draco wieder an der Hüfte und unterstützte die nicht sehr gleichmäßigen Bewegungen.

„Lach nicht." Draco verschloss Cedrics Mund mit seinem. Während seine Zunge die noch nicht sehr vertraute Mundhöhle erkundete fand er allmählich mehr und mehr in den richtigen Rhythmus. Cedric keuchte etwas lauter und auch Draco musste sich beherrschen kein Stöhnen auszustoßen, als der empfindliche Punkt getroffen wurde, der ihn Sterne sehen lassen sollte. Die Beschreibung Sterne hatte er dann aber wohl etwas zu ernst genommen. Trotzdem wollte er mehr von diesen hellen Punkten aufblitzen sehen und vor allem das Gefühl intensiver wahrnehmen. Dementsprechend schneller und ruckartiger wurden seine Bewegungen, Cedrics nur ungleich sanfter.

Draco legte den Kopf in den Nacken, als Cedric kam, und öffnete den Mund für einen stummen Schrei, als er folgte. Die zitternde rechte Hand in den braunen Haaren vergrabend presste er Cedrics verschwitzte Stirn gegen seine Brust und hob die andere Hand, um durch die strähnigen Haare zu streichen.

„Du zitterst", stellte Draco fest, als er wieder einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen war.

Cedric hob den Kopf und blickte Draco entschuldigend an. „Ich… Es ist nur… Ich hab… das… noch nie getan." Er lachte leise und sehr verkrampft, bevor er die Wange an Dracos Schulter drückte. Fast verzweifelt klammerte er sich an Draco fest, als würde der jetzt aufspringen und weglaufen. „Es tut mir Leid, wenn… wenn es nicht… gut… für dich war."

Die Hände auf Cedrics Wangen legend brachte Draco ihre Gesichter auf eine Höhe und knallte seine Stirn kurzerhand gegen Cedrics, was der mit einem überraschten Keuchen abtat. „Und du glaubst wirklich, ich hätte schon mal?"

Cedrics Augen weiteten sich.

„Für was hältst du mich, Ced?" Draco küsste die kleine Beule, die sich an Cedrics Haaransatz bildete.

„Aber…" Verwundert schüttelte Cedric den Kopf. „Du hast so… Du… Oh, Mann…"

Draco gluckste. „Ich fand es sehr angenehm", hauchte er Cedric entgegen. „Aber wir können sicher noch üben."

„Du willst mich…" Draco presste einen Finger auf Cedrics Lippen.

„Ah, ah, ah…" Er drückte den Älteren auf die Matratze und schmiegte sich so dicht wie möglich an ihn. „Frag mich nicht so offensichtliche Dinge." Langsam ließ er die linke Hand über Cedrics Brust und unter das offene Hemd fahren. „Du bist der Erste, den ich so gern habe und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, irgendjemand anderen jemals in Erwägung gezogen zu haben."

Erleichtert seufzend schnappte Cedric sich die Decke und zog sie hoch, achtete darauf, dass Draco gut zugedeckt war. „Wirklich?", wisperte er ihm ins Ohr.

Draco lächelte und nickte leicht. „Wirklich." Er bettete die Wange so auf Cedrics Brust, dass er den schnellen Herzschlag hören konnte. Die weichen Haarspitzen kitzelten ihn, als Cedric sich an ihn lehnte.

„Was machen wir jetzt, Draco?", fragte Cedric ihn behutsam. Draco schloss die Augen und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Du weißt, was ich meine. Dein Vater hat dir das Gleiche gesagt, wie meiner mir. Dass wir uns fernhalten sollen. Und wir machen genau das Gegenteil."

„Ich mache nicht immer, was mein Vater mir sagt", meinte Draco dösig. „Er wollte auch, dass ich mich gut mit Harry Potter stelle und das Ergebnis kennst du."

Cedrics Lächeln war trotzdem leicht melancholisch. „Aber…" Er atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, wenn man mir sagt, dass es falsch ist, was ich fühle. Ich… Es ist… Einerseits haben sie doch recht und dann –"

„Nein." Draco richtete sich auf und legte eine Hand auf Cedrics Wange, schaute ihn eindringlich an. „Das lass ich nicht zu. Du gehörst doch zu mir, Ced… Immer schon…"

Verlegen lächelte Cedric.

„Wenn sie das nicht verstehen, dann rennen wir eben weg", sagte Draco und kuschelte sich wieder an Cedric, die Decke bis über seine Schulter ziehend. „Ich bin bereit mit dir wegzulaufen, Ced. Du brauchst keine Angst haben… Ich werde warten, bis du mich holen kommst und dann das erste Mal in meinem Leben einfach tun, was ich allein für richtig halte."

Vollkommen baff öffnete Cedric den Mund, schloss ihn wortlos wieder und atmete tief durch. „Das würdest du für mich tun?"

„Ich liebe dich", sagte Draco nickend. „Wenn du da bist, will ich viel tun, das sonst nicht zu mir passt. Und das gefällt mir."

Cedric grinste überglücklich, presste Draco fest an sich und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Unfassbar… Unfassbar." Er drückte einen Kuss gegen Dracos Schläfe, worauf der lächelte, die Augen aber geschlossen ließ. „Träum ich auch nicht?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen, suchte unter der Decke Cedrics Hand und umklammerte sie. „Hör auf rumzusülzen. Und stell dir den Wecker, oder so. Madam Pomfrey findet dich ungern halbnackt in meinem Bett."

Cedric erstarrte. „Oh…" Er drückte Dracos Hand. „Soll ich…"

„Nein!" Draco stöhnte auf. „Du bleibst schön hier. Mir wird sonst kalt…"

Cedric hielt jetzt wirklich die Klappe, aber er grinste zufrieden und kuschelte mit Draco, wie früher mit seinem knautschigen Teddybär…

* * *

Als Draco am nächsten morgen aufwachte, trug er seinen Pyjama und Cedric war weg. Madam Pomfrey wies ihn auf den Zettel hin, der auf Dracos Nachttischchen gelegt worden war, bevor sich die Heilerin darüber ausließ, was für ein großartiger Mensch Cedric Diggory war, wenn er die ganze Nacht am Bett eines völlig fremden, stets überdramatisierenden Jungen saß. Draco überhörte den größten Teil dieser Aussage einfach und schnappte sich den Zettel:

_Wir sehen uns nach dem Unterricht. Ich hol dich ab._

_Cedric  
__P.S. Ich liebe dich auch._

Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht presste Draco das Pergament gegen seine Brust und seufzte glücklich auf. Er würde warten. Voller Zuversicht. Weil es nichts geben konnte, dass Cedric davon abhalten würde, zu ihm zu kommen.

Absolut nichts.

**Ende**


End file.
